


The Prince and His Knights AU

by thiective



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999, xxxHoLic
Genre: An eventual threesome fic, Anal Sex, Fingering, For that Vampire Twins Week, M/M, Might change ratings later, a bit of blow jobs, a bit of nsfw writings, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: In an au that's similar to ‘Cause and Effect,' this is a story with theme drabbles of three vampires. Two who look alike, one has a twin and the other a sole heir to the throne. The one with the twin are nobles, sole knights to the heir. The heir is a childhood friend.





	1. Day 1 - Flee

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TRC, X/1999, xXxholic. They belong to CLAMP.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleeing is the only option to get away from that hunter, for the sake of Kamui-chan’s safety.

They never had to flee from something that could be fragile, that thought never crossed their minds as Subaru cradles Kamui-chan in his arms. Kamui following behind him, making sure there aren’t any hunters following after them after fleeing from the scene.

Shiro Kamui, the heir of the 14th line to the throne gave his blood to a vampire's worst enemy and witnessed something terrible before Subaru and Kamui could come to his aid, and steadily growing paler and paler.

Subaru stormily frowns at himself. This would be the last time he allows himself to be distracted by a human.

Kamui, on the other hand, scowls at letting that _hunter_ be close to Kamui-chan again. Something cracks at seeing the look of despair on the young prince’s face, the fresh emotional agony etched on the royal’s face at the look of betrayal in his eyes as a grotesque grin forms on that _hunter’s_ lips, hand closing on the windpipe and squeezes as that _hunter_ takes the blood of a royal and _drinks_.

What kind of knights were they if they had let their _prince_ get harmed under their watch?

Following the direction of the path only the queen had told them, they pass through the gate and stumbles into a serene garden, a hauntingly beautiful woman with long raven locks and maroon eyes. Behind her is a Victorian house, her face holds a pensive gaze.

"He will not last long. He lost too much blood. He will need to feed soon." The woman said, Kamui-chan opens his eyes blearily and looks at her.

“Are you Ichihara Yuuko, the Witch of Dimensions?” Subaru asks, his grip on Kamui-chan tightens, frighten about letting Kamui-chan die. Kamui snarls at the thought of allowing that to happen, Kamui-chan is too precious to them to let go and have him walk into death’s arms.

"I am." The witch confirms as she walks over, the hem of her dress kisses her heels, she gently feels the young royal's breath as she lifts her hand close to his mouth, noting as the twins tense up. “I can save him, but there is a price along the both of your wishes to flee from your dimension.” Yuuko said gravelly.

“Anything.” Kamui said stonily, both are willing to pay the price for Kamui-chan to live, and Yuuko sighs.

"To save the Prince, the both of you must agree to be his E. He can only feed on you. I'm sure both of you won't be hesitant in that decision." Yuuko said, pausing before she gets to the hard part.

"The wish to travel together, however, is too costly alone, but all three of you can pay for it. Subaru, your price is the feelings of your special person. Kamui, yours is memories of your parents. Kamui-chan, I would need your blood as payment." Of all prices, none of them expects something like this.

Then again, nothing was foretold to them of Kamui-chan falling into prey for one human’s hands. The twins look at each other, grave but desperate before nodding. Kamui-chan made a sound of weak protest, but Subaru gently shushes him. Kamui's eyes are turns to ice.

“You will not mess his blood.” Kamui said warily, and Yuuko smiles in reassurance. As much as she wants to make a joke about how suspicious one of the twins, the situation is much dire.

“I will not. You have my word.” Yuuko said, and Kamui stares at her, gold eyes flickering, watching, before nodding.

“We accept.” Subaru said, if it means Kamui-chan will live and hate them for it, then they will be prepared for that. Blood flows into a vial, shards of crystals flys to her outstretched hand, memories and feelings fading. In her other hand lays three pendants, monochrome wings. 

They’ve taken the pendants without much of a word or protest, what matters is caring for their childhood friend.


	2. Day 2: The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweet smiles, innocent blushes, innocence at its best and pure at most. A being too clean cannot survive without being tainted in a world where reality is cruel at a lover's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - Before Day 1
> 
> Note: I think I've might have replaced TRC!Fuuma with X!Fuuma or this is a mix of him, um whoops? (^_^')
> 
> Extra-Note: Vampire's age is different from humans, and since I don't know how long does it take for a vampire to age in equivalent to human's age, let's say it's a few centuries.

_First Meeting_

_Kamui-chan’s age: 500_

_The Twins' age: 600_

"Kamui-chan, do not be shy. These two will be your playmates, and they'll be your sole protectors." Queen Toru said with an amused giggle, her son is adorably shy as his hand clenches her black dress and hiding behind her figure. 

"What if they don't like me, mother?" The young prince asked quietly, clenching on her dress hard, his voice trembles and scared at the thought. Queen Toru made a startled noise before kneeling on the ground, undeterred by the twins and their mother watching a few feet before them. Reaching her child's height, she gathers him into her arms.

"Of course they like you. The twins are the children of your mother's sister. Who wouldn't like you?" Queen Toru coos at her son, trying to coax him out and get him to relax. The queen's violet eyes catch her son's, his eyes look back at her before flickering to the twins hesitantly before looking back.

"At least try, ok?" His mother asks, one of the twins tilt his head, looking at the prince curiously while the other one huffs. The prince bites his lip and relents, and the Queen smiles softly at him before she lets him go and gently pushes him to the twins. The prince looks over his shoulder before looking at the twins, bows towards them.

"Hello, my name is Shiro Kamui. It's a pleasure to meet you." The prince introduce himself hesitantly, before straightening up from his bow, the twins look at him in surprise, and the prince wonders if he had done something wrong.

"Well, at least you are not like the other spoil children we've met." The one who huffed early said, his blue eyes landed on the prince, and the one who looks at him curiously with those green eyes, look at his twin in admonishment.

"Kamui!" The one with green eyes said, his voice carrying a slight scolding to the boy next to him. The prince look at the boy with green eyes for calling out his name in surprise, the boy with green eyes looks back at the prince and quickly bows at him out of sheer embarrassment.

"My apologies for my twin's words. It's an honor to meet you, your highness. I'm Subaru and this my twin is Kamui." Subaru said with an apologetic edge in his voice, and the prince blink before quickly reassuring him.

"It's no problem, and I don't mind." The prince said. "Please do not call me formally." The royal said as an afterthought. Subaru looks like he wants to disagree, but the prince shook his head.

"I...want to be friends. Could you please call me, Kamui-chan?" The prince hesitantly asks, and Kamui looks at him in surprise and Subaru smiles at him.

"It might be difficult to drop the formalities, your highness, but we'll try," Subaru said readily, welcoming.

* * *

 

 _First Proposals_

_Kamui-chan’s age: 600_

_The Twins' Age: 700_

Ever since their first meet, the prince and the twins can be seen together in the courtyard, in the prince's room or at the twins' house attached to the hip. Neither one of them left one another, and the citizens mistake them as triplets occasionally because of how similar Kamui-chan and Kamui looks, and how they are always in Subaru's company. In truth, they are perhaps related by blood through the Queen and her sister, Lady Tokiko.

Neither leaving each other side, almost like they are born together from the same womb. However, even that isn't the truth despite having the same blood. Most servants noted that the prince is saddened to see them leave whenever they have to go home and that his eyes brighten at seeing them coming during the day. It's quite adorable. His bright smiles could light up the room and eyes are sparkling in excitement at seeing them. No one could guess how deep the trio's bond with each other is, but they can easily assume it runs deep with its roots enrich in each child's hearts.

As the prince's birthday approaches, the city prepares for the festivals in celebration for the prince. Letters of proposals for marriages sent to the castle by neighboring countries and each letter read with a frown by Queen Toru. Her shoulders slumps and she rubs her eyelids tiredly.

"Mother?" Her son called out to her in worry, Queen Toru straightens up her back and looks at her son. He seems to grow taller by an inch but still smaller than the twins. The Queen smiles tiredly at her kin and offers her hand to the prince, signaling for the prince to come closer. He does so with little hesitance, and she ruffles his hair.

"Hello, my son." Queen Toru said quietly, and Kamui-chan makes a worried noise in the back of his throat at seeing the letters and the documents on her desk.

“What are you reading?” He inquires at her, and she combs through his hair before setting the prince on her lap.

“Just reading some annoying documents.” The Queen said with amusement, and the Prince pouts.

“Why can’t you throw them away?” It was an innocent question, and Queen Toru huffs out a laugh.

"I can't. Each letter needs to be read and replied. Most of these are inquiring for the hand of a royal." Queen Toru said, and Kamui-chan tilts his head to the side cutely before scowling adorably.

"I hope they are not asking for yours. The suitors know that you are married to Father, right?" Kamui-chan said with a grumble, and Queen Toru couldn't quite contain an amused smile on her lips. Her husband may be a grouchy king, but he nevertheless was kind and strict, leading the kingdom to prosperity.

"No, they aren't." She said amusedly, and her son frowns confusedly. "They are asking for yours." Kamui-chan blinks, and he sputters.

“Ew, no! Why?! I’m way too young!” The queen laughs at his outburst, the sound of her laughter tingles like bells.

"Perhaps, but the council will think otherwise. The members of the council want you to bear the heir since you are the sole heir to the throne." The queen said, and her son's face scrunches up like he has tasted lemon.

“No, gross! Can I not get married?” Kamui-chan protested, and Queen Toru giggles.

"It's not funny!" Kamui-chan said as he crosses his arms and looks away. The Queen laughs a little more. She might have ruffled his feathers.

“You don’t want to get married?” The queen asks gently, and the prince relents, chews on his lower lip.

"I…just don't want to get married to a complete stranger. Can't I marry someone that I love?" Queen Toru blinks at the question, and her violet eyes soften as she gathers her son into his arms. Oh, how she wished her son to fall in love with someone that loves him deeply and would abhor in thoughts about thinking of hurting her sweet, innocent child?

“Never change, my beloved son.” She whispers huskily into his ear, Kamui-chan doesn’t understand those words but snuggles into her arms.

* * *

 

 _First Names_

_Lady Tomoyo’s age: 900_

_Kamui-chan’s age: 700_

_The Twins' age: 800_

_‘This was purely his highness idea_.' Subaru said through his bond with Kamui, both stuffed in stuffy tuxedoes and the collar of the white shirts and black bowties feels more like a choker, and they itched. Kamui frowns as he pulls his white shirt collar with a finger to get more breathing air but finds it futile. _‘Gee, how did you figure that out?’_ Kamui asks sarcastically.

Subaru sighs, and frowns a bit marginally. _‘He said he wants to play house, something about showing her highness about something to ward away people. I wonder what he means.’_ Subaru muses quietly, and Kamui scowls.

 _‘Whatever it is, he better get this over and done. I never liked these clothes.'_ Subaru couldn’t help but let out a reluctant chuckle, privately agreeing that the formal clothes are a little bit too much.

 _‘Well, we won't have to wait long. The Prince should be here…'_ Subaru trails off as his eyes widen at seeing Kamui-chan in a white tuxedo, he's wearing white silk over his head, and he's running up to him. Another girl behind him, her Victorian dress is grey with white laces, her long ivory hair flowing behind her.

"Sorry for being late. I was waiting for Lady Tomoyo to come so we can proceed." Kamui-chan and Kamui bristles at seeing a newcomer hanging around their childhood friend and Subaru feels a lump forming in his throat at seeing the bright smile and a slight flush on Kamui-chan's cheeks from running all the way here.

“Hello, my name is Tomoyo of the Daidouji Clan. Kamui-chan is my cousin, thank you for taking care of him.” Tomoyo said as she curtsies at them, Kamui nods stiffly at her while Subaru bows at her politely.

"It's no problem, Lady Tomoyo." Subaru said politely, feeling slightly like his favorite toy taken away from him. His twin is feeling the same, but if Kamui-chan's beaming smile is anything to go by, then they did the right thing.

"Now can we hurry it up? I want to get out of these clothes." Kamui said sullenly, Subaru frowns at his twin disapprovingly while Kamui-chan's shoulders slumped but he nods with a smile. A small guilt forms in Kamui before he looks away.

"That's great! I can't wait to get a picture of all of you when I marry Kamui-chan off to both of you!" Lady Tomoyo said with a bright smile, sparkle in her eyes, Kamui-chan's face flushes in embarrassment, and the twins abruptly freezes in surprise.

"Wh-what?" Subaru ask, _squeaks_ , in surprise. His face flushing red. Kamui's mouth is opening and closing unattractively like a gaping goldfish, a slight flush on his face. Tomoyo looks at their genuine surprise in bafflement before looking at her cousin with a wryly smile.

"You did tell them, right?" Tomoyo asks, and Kamui-chan ducks his head and shuffles his shoes.

"It might have slipped my mind, and it's embarrassing." Kamui-chan said with a small mumble, but the vampires around him can hear it. Tomoyo sighs with exasperated fondness.

"What am I going to do with you, little brother?" Tomoyo said with a wryly chuckle before she looks at the twins.

"It's going to be Kamui-chan's birthday soon, and he's receiving marriage proposals from left and right. Those letters went to Queen Toru first, but those royal families and the council are expecting the reply." Tomoyo explains, and the twins flush recedes and they tenses. "Of course they haven't replied yet, but they are growing impatient. Kamui-chan's idea here is to fake a pretend marriage, using a photo and me as a witness to watch over the event."

Oh.

 _Oh_. The twins look at Kamui-chan who is looking at the ground, an adorable flush on his face and finding it interesting, that's why he asks them to wear the suits in the first place. For as long as they've known, the twins were never apart from the young Prince. The very thought of leaving him unprotected sickens them.

"We'll do it," Subaru said, looking at Kamui-chan with a smile. Kamui-chan looks up at him in surprise. Kamui sighs before he ruffles the prince's hair. "if you have told us why we would have done it for you even if you ask us to. No need to keep us in suspense." Kamui said offhandedly, but warmly. The full beaming smile the twins received from Kamui-chan makes their breath taken away. The following bear hug from the Prince, no matter how undignified it was, stolen it further.

"Thank you, the both of you! Thank you for agreeing to this." Kamui-chan said gratefully that its palpable in his voice and the twins wrapped him in a hug. It's surprisingly to relax, comfortable and warm even to return that embrace.

“You are welcome, Kamui-chan.” Both Subaru and Kamui said, the name comfortable on their tongues, and Kamui-chan’s blush appears, innocent and red. It’s that day when the twins begin to call Kamui-chan for his given name.

Neither of the twins could understand as to why the soft smile on Kamui-chan's face, white scarf hanging overhead as he walks towards him with a slight flush made it all the more enchanting.

They didn’t know why until much later in the future.

* * *

"Mother, look! I've gotten married!" Kamui-chan said as he bursts to open into the council meeting room, waving a photo and still in his white suit. The council members gaped at him. There wasn't any news of the prince getting engaged _this_ early. The Prince ran over to his mother and showed her the photo, and it was all she could do and smile at the picture and not laugh right there and then. It all made startling sense at his words because of how adorable the photo of Kamui-chan was smiling brightly, the twins bestowing kisses on each of his cheeks. 

Although she can forgive him for bursting into the meeting room excitedly since most meetings were a bore, she wishes he can work on his timing until after the meeting since she doesn't dare to laugh out loud undignified. 

* * *

 

_Studies_

_Kamui-chan’s age: 1000_

_The Twins' age: 1100_

The news of the King's death hit harder on Kamui-chan, he never was close to the elder vampire, but never the less loved him like how a son does with their fathers. The funeral was bleak, everyone from noble to lower class and soldiers lower the heads out of respect and grief for the late king.

Kamui-chan didn't cry in the funeral, didn't cry as he and his mother escort the dead body of the late King to his resting place. Kamui-chan was silent, cold, the twins looking at each other in worry. They can hear the rumors of the people commenting that Kamui-chan to be cold besides others defending him, saying that there are different ways people can show their grief.

It was the following day that the prince was announced to be the official heir to the throne and he'll start taking his studies seriously. He won't officially inherit the crown until his 1,800-year-old birthday. The Queen will be the one to take over the reign until Kamui-chan is older and mature enough to take the throne. The twins, deciding to visit the prince, knock on the door to his room. Hearing some scribblings and words of "come in" through the wooden door, Kamui was the first to open the door and let Subaru go in first.

"Everything all right, Kamui-chan?" Subaru asks in concern, surprised to see the number of scrolls and layers of parchment littered on Kamui-chan's desk. Kamui frowns, looking the pile of paperwork piled up high on the Prince's desk. Kamui-chan grips the feather pen in his hand as he writes every stroke on the paper.

"I'm fine." Kamui-chan mumbles as he continues to write, Subaru frowns as he walks over to the paper and looking over. His eyes widen incredulously at the contents of the document.

"Isn't that a contract the King written a few years ago to a neighboring country?" Subaru asks in surprise, and Kamui's eyes widen as he looks over the paper. Kamui-chan nodded absently.

“The scholars think it’s a wise idea for me to learn my father’s mind so in the future I can lead the kingdom better.” Kamui-chan said, his hand stopped writing and the feather pen trembles in his hold.

"Kamui-chan, you should take a break from studying." Kamui said as he plucks the feather pen out of the Prince's hold and Subaru scoops him up in his arms, frowning marginally at how light the Prince weighs. Kamui-chan squirms in Subaru's grasp.

"You haven't been feeding properly, did you drank from an E yet?" Kamui-chan abruptly freezes in Subaru's hold and slumps in Subaru's arms. Resting his head on Subaru's shoulder as he chews on his bottom lip.

“I didn’t, I couldn’t, not when I still miss Father.” Kamui-chan mumbles out quietly, and Kamui frowns stormily at the royal before looking back at the papers.

“These papers, they aren’t just for studying. You are trying to be like the King and trying to be close to him when you weren’t before he passed away.” Kamui stated as a fact and Kamui-chan flinches.

“I…” The Prince blinks back tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “Aren’t I allowed to _try_ and understand him? Aren't I allowed to grieve for him this way when I haven't been close to him like I had with Mother?" Kamui-chan asks, his hand grips Subaru's clothes, voice heavy with sadness and regret.

"Kamui-chan…" Subaru trails off, watching in surprise, alarm and relieved that the Prince is finally showing some emotions. "You are allowed to do that, but you aren't him, you cannot allow this to consume your being because of guilt of not being close to him like you are to the Queen." Subaru said quietly, and Kamui sets the feather pen down in the inkwell before he goes over to his twin and the Prince. The gentle vampire rubs the royal's shoulder soothingly.

"It's also not healthy in bottling up those emotions, and I had to tell it to my twin way too many times already. I've never expected to tell it to you as well." Kamui said, and Subaru has the decency to blush in shame of it. Kamui-chan laughs softly despite the few tears falling, he wraps his arms around Subaru's neck and nuzzles into the juncture of the elder vampire's neck.

"I miss him. I miss Father even though I'm not close to him." Kamui-chan said quietly into Subaru's neck while Kamui strokes his back. "Even though I don't know him well enough as I did with Mother, I miss him." He said hoarsely, and all three of them moved to the bed to be curled up against each other in comforting their childhood friend.

That’s how one of the castle servants found them on that afternoon. Sleeping next to each other with the prince curled up in between them. 

* * *

 

_Promise_

_Kamui-chan’s age: 1200_

_The Twins' age: 1300_

As the years go by, the twins stood vigilant by Kamui-chan's side, helping him with the studies and training in the art of using various amounts of weapons. It's one of the breaks where Kamui-chan is sitting against a tree with twins on either side of him. Subaru is resting against his shoulder, while Kamui rests on Kamui-chan's lap. This ritual had taken root a century ago when Kamui-chan still mourned for his father's passing. The twins, mostly on Subaru's part, was hesitant about doing it with Kamui-chan because of how intimate it was, but the young Prince does not seem to mind, and Subaru had given in if only to provide comfort to him.

“Subaru, Kamui, we would always be together right?” Kamui-chan asks softly, and Subaru hums at the question with a smile. His hand reaches for Kamui-chan’s free hand, while Kamui takes the one weaving into his hair.

“Yes, no matter what we choose or what you have chosen, should you ever be in danger, we will always remain at your side.” Subaru said, rubbing the back of Kamui-chan’s palm.

“Why do you ask?” Kamui asks the Prince, and Kamui-chan turns over his answer in his mind before speaking it out loud.

"I'm worried. What if we part on separate ways? What if we couldn't find each other? What if…what if…" The royal takes a breath before going for the plunge. "Mother said that the council is getting impatient." The twins hands' stiffen in Kamui-chan's. "If I am to be wedded to a complete stranger, then I will ask if I can bring both of you with me. I don't want to be apart from the both of you." Kamui-chan said softly, and Subaru squeezes the royal's hand. Heart clutching at the thought of Kamui-chan, their beloved childhood friend, might be married off to someone.

"We will never leave you, even after that." Kamui said. Although he's uncomfortable with the idea of allowing Kamui-chan to mate with another person outside of this bubble they called their world. Unfortunately, there is not much that can change such decision since it's in the decreed that royals signed with the council.

“Then promise me to always be there for me should I be in need of the both of you?” Kamui-chan asks, and the twins snuggle against him.

“We shall keep the promise until the end of time and beyond when we find each other once more.” The twins said in union, the delicate smile on the Prince’s face was well worth it.

The trio honestly has no idea what's in store for them in the future.

* * *

_Distance_  

_Kamui-chan’s age: 1300_

_The Twins' age: 1400_

There was no telling as to what caused the twins to drift apart from Kamui-chan, or what has made the distance between them so palpable and stiff. The twins still come and visit Kamui-chan, but those visits steadily grow short.

Neither party noticed at first with Kamui-chan caught up in studies while the twins are groomed to be nobles and knights. The twins couldn't visit as much as they used to and Kamui-chan finds the free time steadily growing sparse and sparser. In the end, they've sent letters to each other, but that too begins to stop becoming frequent as time passes.

Kamui-chan stares longing out at the castle's gate and waits for two shadows to cross through it, but nothing came, and the young prince sighs and focuses back on his studies lest his tutor catches him. He grips on the feather pen, and he tries not to dwell on his loneliness or how his mother is focused solely on taking care of the country and leading their kind. He tries not want to visit the twins home, bringing back an old fear of not be welcomed or their people looking at the twins home in hopes to catch sight of the Prince. He fights the urge to slump in his seat, and the way that the twins stop coming didn't hurt any less. He doesn't want to bother them, but he misses them, misses their warmth, their comforting presence.

It's hard not to miss going back to those days where he, Subaru, and Kamui can go out and enjoy the sun and play, however times as of now are turbulent, and the Prince found himself restricted to being indoors or near the courtyards.

A few hours later, the young prince finds himself walking around absently in the courtyard in the backyard of the castle. It’s quiet, tranquil, but even on the warm afternoon, Kamui muses sadly, he misses his childhood friends the most. 

* * *

 

_Reunion_

_Kamui-chan’s age: 1400_

_The Twins' age: 1500_

It was a century later when Kamui-chan is surprised to see two shadows passing through the gates, he ignores his tutor and rushes out of the room to go to the castle gates.

His heart is thumping as he reaches the gate to see the twins walking through the front doors of the castle's front yard that he forgets the mannerisms of a royal. His arms wrapped around the twins, uncaring for their surprised states at being greeted this way.

"Kamui-chan…?" Kamui asks hesitantly, and Kamui-chan nods into their warm bodies, inhaling their scents that he misses dearly, his ears taking in their voices and recording it to his mind. He barely notices his shoulders shaking, or Kamui reaching up and stroking down his back only serves Kamui-chan to grip his hold on them tighter.

“I missed the both of you, where did the both of you go?” Kamui-chan asks, and the twins exchange a look before Subaru reaches up and combs his fingers through the royal’s hair.

"Training and school, we apologize for not being able to visit you sooner. Had we known, we would have studied with you at your home." Subaru said with reassurance, and Kamui-chan relaxes.

“Welcome back.” Kamui-chan mumbles out, and the twins relaxed, wrapping their arms around the Prince.

They missed being with the Prince when they were away from him.

* * *

_Fall Apart_

_Kamui-chan’s age: 1500_

_The Twins' age: 1600_

The castle is up in flames, and Kamui-chan is held up in the air by the throat, fangs piercing into the skin of his neck and the Prince groans weakly at the bite. Tears are falling down his cheeks like blue asteroids.

It's his fault. If he hadn't met Fuuma, his mother would still be alive.

If he hadn’t fought with Kamui about Fuuma because Kamui had thought being Fuuma being untrustworthy, maybe then he wouldn’t have to shout hurtful words at the younger twin.

If he hadn't allowed the feelings of insecurities bubbles up to the surface at hearing the rumors of the twins finding someone, he doesn't have to lie to himself that it's ok to get hurt like this and wouldn't feel the joy of wanting to be loved.

Then those fangs are pried away from his throat, arms catching him when he begins to fall and cradle him close. "Oh god, Kamui-chan!" The Prince looks at the green eyes. He could distinctly hear the fight behind him.

"You bastard! How dare you fed from him?!" Kamui enraged shout though out the hot room, and Subaru was about to pull off his glove when Kamui-chan halts his movement. Fuuma laughs eerie, and it brings shivers down the Prince's spine.

“He tastes delicious,” Kamui-chan closes his eyes. “they do say innocent beings tasted good.” Fuuma’s voice rings out.

“Kamui-chan, don’t listen to him! You need to drink to replenish the blood you’ve lost.” Subaru argues back with concern, but Kamui-chan shook his head.

“Do you know what they say about innocence? They will not last in this world without being tainted.” Subaru’s breath hitches at Fuuma’s words and Kamui-chan shook his head at this in a no.

“What did you do to him, you bastard?! Tell us!” Kamui shout and Fuuma chuckles.

"I made him watch the Queen's death by my hand." From those words, Kamui-chan falls apart.

_An 'oh' of surprise on Tohru's face from the hand bursting out of her chest, Kamui-chan watches in horrified and despair as his mother's knees collapse beneath her feet. Blood dripping down the protruding limb, Queen Tohru closes her eyes, her eyes never to be opened again._

_Her body tossed aside, and Fuuma smirks at the young Prince. "Now, you won't have to worry about the freedom of unable to choose, Kamui-chan." The hunter said as he steps forward, licking the blood of a dead royal off his hand._

_Kamui-chan's knees hit the floor, staring at the corpse of his mother. Eyes wide and not noticing the approaching footsteps of the hunter._

_"I must say, I'll have to thank you for giving me your blood. I always wanted to know what happens if a human misuse it." Fuuma said, standing a few feet from the young Prince. "Yet, I remember the taste of your blood. Sweeter than your mother's, and by your silence, it means I can take more from you." Fuuma said with a smile, his hand enclosed around the stunned royal's neck and easily lifts him by his throat._

_'I'm so sorry, mother.' He could feel tears welling from the corner of his eyes, but tried not to let his breath stutter as he sends a mental apology, words directed at the ceiling rather than the still-corpse of the woman that had raised him and loved him, 'I couldn't stop him. I couldn't stop him because, no matter how much I love you, I love him more.'_


	3. Day 3 - Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arrival and on the run, they landed where there's magic in the water and when the magic reacted, it reaches out with its tendrils fast at the person close by, Subaru. Kamui-chan responded faster and pushed Subaru away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* A reedition of Tokyo Revelations in my writing and through drabbles.

_Water_

The tendrils unfurled upon their arrival, Kamui-chan and the twins finds themselves in the basement of a building, and magic radiating from the vast blanket of water, clear and blue.

"In the water, it seems to house power," Kamui observes. Subaru frowns, steps close to Kamui-chan. "it seems to be a potent one as well." Subaru said, then without warning the pool of water glows brightly. Tendrils reaching out and was about to grasp Subaru. "Watch out!" Kamui-chan shouted, pushing the elder twin away, and Subaru stumbles forward, and he looks behind him. The twins watch in horrified shock as those tendrils take Kamui-chan and drag him into the water.

“Kamui-chan!” The twins shouted, jumps simultaneously into the water after the youngest member of the group. ‘ _Don’t! I don’t want you to get swallowed up as well!’_ Kamui-chan’s voice rings out to them as he was pulled further down into the depths, but neither of the twins cared. They kept swimming to get to the Prince, and they were too late to even pass through the barrier that the tendrils bring him behind.

 _‘Kamui-chan…_ ' Subaru asks hesitantly, fearing the worst as he plants his hands against the webbed barrier. He and his twin can see the shadow of the Prince on the other side, hands pressing against the webbed prison where there should be the feel of warmth radiating from those gloves should be.

 _‘It's ok, the power here isn't going to harm me. The both of you don't have to worry. It's only protecting its kin.'_ Kamui-chan spoke softly into their minds, and Kamui looks ready to slice into the web to get the Prince out.

 _‘I’m sorry, this is my fault.’_ Subaru said guilty, and Kamui-chan brushes a reassuring wave into Subaru’s mind.

 _‘No, it's not your fault. I'm just glad that you didn't get harmed, what kind of leader would I be if I cannot protect the people I care for the most?'_ Kamui-chan replies with a tone of sadness in his voice. The Prince's violet eyes droop as the strong magic calls him to sleep. _‘I’m sorry, Subaru, Kamui, but I’m afraid I need to sleep in this world for a little while.’_ A fresh wave of panic runs through the twins, Kamui has his nails lengthened as tendrils of magic, warm, begins to wrap up Kamui-chan in a cocoon.

‘ _Kamui-chan! Don’t you dare fall asleep on us!’_ Kamui shouts at the Prince, worry laces in the younger twin’s voice. The one time they’ve been away from the Prince’s side, that was over a century, and that itself is miserable for them even though they knew it’s for the better training to protect the royal they are destined to protect.

 _‘Don’t do this to us, Kamui-chan! Please!’_ Subaru’s panic cry brings an ache to Kamui-chan’s heart, the gentle vampire bangs his hands to be let in doesn’t help either, and he sends a wave of reassurance to his loyal knights.

 _‘Wait for me in this world, please.’_ Kamui-chan said softly, unable to do much to reassure the distressed twins, glancing at the floating feathers, and he wonders if those were the feathers that Yuuko was talking about to them. His knights were screaming for his name in panic were the last thing the Prince heard before a tendril covers his eyes and he falls into sleep. 

* * *

 

_Numb_

Numb, the twins feel nothing but numb. Their ray of sunshine, their purpose sleeps underneath the waves of water. The feeling of failure brings a sharp pain inside of them, reminding of the time where they've failed to protect Kamui-chan from Fuuma. Watching Kamui-chan to recover from that, was equally heartbreaking and reassuring because he had gone without _blood_ for _months_. A feat that no normal vampire can withstand and will usually cave in. However, Kamui-chan isn't a typical vampire, to begin with as he was born with royal blood running through his veins.

The despair etched on the royal’s face as he comes to terms on the death of Queen and the betrayal of Fuuma wasn’t easy. He had shut inside of himself until Subaru manages to coax Kamui-chan out of his shell. Biting into Subaru’s neck, and drinking, the Prince shakes in Subaru’s arms to hold down tears of grief and self-loathing while Kamui rubs soothing gestures on Kamui-chan’s back, ready if Subaru needs to switch from the blood taken and give the comfort that the Prince needs. It’s a face that the twins hopes will never come back again any time soon.

When the first human came down, the twins realize they aren't alone. Taking them down, one after another, it wasn't long before they calm down as the reality of their childhood friend won't wake up anytime soon. The twins stopped fighting and glanced at the water behind them. "We will protect the water," Kamui said solemnly. "and we will guard it for you." Subaru said it as an afterthought of his twin.

Even though waiting for the Prince when they are on the run is hard and painful for the twins. 

* * *

 

_Seishirou_

A year has passed since Kamui-chan slept with no signs of waking up. Subaru and Kamui had taken turns to lead a hunt for the humans, defending their turf, to guarding the reservoir where Kamui-chan sleeps. Today is no different, Subaru joins Kusanagi out to hunt for food to bring back to the humans.

"Well if it isn't Subaru-kun, fancy seeing you here." Subaru stilled at the voice, and his eyes widen before a bland expression settles over him. There's only one person who calls him that.

“What do you want, Seishirou-san?” Subaru said, itching to go back to the government building where his twin is waiting for him and where Kamui-chan still sleeps.

"I was wondering where you've gone since you've disappeared without a trace with your brother." The man with a gentle smile stood before him, Subaru's eyes narrow at this.

“Well know you now, now if you let us pass…” Seishirou’s smiles sharpen at Subaru’s trailed off words, the gold pendant around the man’s neck chimes.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen. I've been fighting with your brother mostly. I want a change of pace." Subaru stiffens at the words, that would explain Kamui's grumbles about a man that manages to keep him on his toes. Sometimes he comes back with wounds, but other times there's a hint of a spark of triumph in his twin's eyes that made Subaru no less curious and half anxious.

"I'm not in the mood for playing. Whatever game you are trying to play with me, I have no interest in continuing it." Subaru said. A displeased gleam appears in the man's eyes before it disappears into the golden eyes that once held Subaru's interest.

"We could always talk." A familiar smile appears on the man's face, and Subaru withheld himself in check. It's that same smile before they left their homeworld, one that's deceivingly kind and one that tried to stop Subaru from following after Kamui when they saw the ominous black cloud of smoke coming from the castle. Subaru closes his eyes momentarily, before looking at Seishirou with green eyes that showed nothing.

"I would rather not." As soon as Subaru has spoken those words, he left a surprised Seishirou behind.

The gentle vampire eyebrow’s furrowed, he remembers seeing that smile from before but couldn't recall.

"Subaru-san," Kusanagi hesitated before continuing on his question at the slight nod from Subaru. "do you know Seishirou before?" He asks, and Subaru grips the cloak around his shoulders, carefully choosing his words.

“I knew him, but it seems I _don’t_ know him at all," Subaru said, and he gives Kusanagi a polite smile. "please do not worry about my twin's or my problems, and please be wary of that man. He's not to be trusted." Kusanagi blinks and glances over his shoulder to see that Seishirou recover from his exchange with Subaru and waves at them. Kusanagi suppress the shiver, feeling there was something off of the man from the Tokyo Tower.

"Right." Kusanagi said with trepidation and followed after Subaru back to the Government Building. Subaru had other things in mind, discussing what they should do about Seishirou with Kamui.

In the end, Subaru told Kamui, and surface to say Kamui isn't entirely happy about this sort of development. He requests Subaru to avoid Seishirou whenever he goes outside, something that the gentle vampire is all too happy to do.

Not to say that Subaru hadn't tried to do that, he minimizes those encounters with short and brief greetings and hastily leaving whenever they've bumped each other. The green-eyed vampire isn't sure whether he should be grateful to Fuuma for harming Kamui-chan and that in turn shows a glimpse of who Seishirou indeed is to Subaru. 

* * *

_Regrets_

Another year has passed, but there is little change of the Prince rousing from his slumber. Kamui huddles at the edge, bring one knee up as he stares at the reservoir, looking for any signs of Kamui-chan waking up. As each day drags on, the hope of the Prince waking up dims slowly like a dying candle.

“I was looking for you.” Subaru said to his twin, he sheds off his cloak and sits next to his kin. He rests his head on Kamui’s shoulder.

 _‘He still hasn’t woken up yet?’_ Subaru asks tentatively, and he can hear his twin swallow.

 _‘He hasn’t.’_ Kamui said, anxious for their youngest member to wake up from his slumber so they can hurry up and leave before _that hunter_ catches them. The twins never felt so helpless before, not like this. That 100 years of separation was nothing in comparison to this, that time the twins had the knowledge their childhood friend is in one place, and they could feel his warmth despite the tingle of sadness and loneliness back then, now they couldn't feel his presence despite the knowledge that he sleeps safely below the waves.

Kamui runs his fingers through Subaru’s hair. _‘This is my fault. If I hadn't fought with him, if I hadn't left his side in anger and been with him before that person…maybe then he wouldn't have to cry because what that hunter had done.'_ Kamui didn't have to say anything, Subaru merely closed his eyes and leaned into his twin's touches.

 _‘If we are playing the blame game, then it’s my fault as well. I should have been there for Kamui-chan more often, more so when he asked for it back then. The thing about Kamui-chan, he rarely voiced out his problems.’_ Subaru said as he gently touches Kamui's hand combing through his hair. He brings it down and thinks on the next words before relenting. _‘The odd thing about it now though, I feel oddly grateful that he wants us to wait for him. That he wants to return to our side.’_ Kamui looks at Subaru in surprise.

‘ _What are you talking about Subaru? He always wanted to be with us._ ' Kamui said incredulously, and Subaru give Kamui a pointed look, and the younger twin flinches. There was one time that Kamui-chan hadn't wanted them at his side, and that was equally distressing and miserable. The time that Subaru is referring was when Kamui-chan had shut them out after one world away from Yuuko's shop.

 _‘Kamui-chan didn't have to do that for me, but he still did it.'_ Subaru said, his thoughts tainted with sadness through his bond with Kamui.

 _‘I wouldn’t want either of you to do that. I would be more than happy to take both of your places if it means that the both of you will be safe from harm.’_ Kamui frowns, kisses his twin’s brow.

 _‘We failed as knights in protecting him then. We must not fail him now.'_ Subaru said gently, brushing Kamui’s fringe away from those blue eyes.

 _‘It's not just that. We're afraid of losing Kamui-chan again. We don't want to see him cry anymore.'_ Kamui said as he let his twin do as he pleases.

 _‘I don’t think I can forgive that man for harming Kamui-chan. He does not deserve his tears.’_ Subaru said stormily, and Kamui feels the corner of his lips quirked up. _‘Get in line, and I want to have a go at him first.'_ Kamui teases, Subaru’s smile appears before it disappears.

‘ _When Kamui-chan wakes up, we will leave and not a second too soon.'_ Subaru said, and Kamui nods. Neither have any idea how long that will take, but if _that hunter_ ever catches up to them, Kamui will sooner kill him before allowing him to step closer to Kamui-chan. Even though the Prince will be upset, it’s better than allowing the same event to happen again and doing nothing.

* * *

 

_Awake_

The twins watches, anxious, and ready to spring into action when the E went rogue. They were prepared to interfere when the clone headed for a cocoon. _Kamui-chan’s cocoon_.

Claws lengthen, they were about to strike when a voice they’ve longed to hear for such a long time came through to their minds. _‘Wait, Kamui, Subaru.’_

Breath hitching, Subaru eyes widen, and Kamui stares at the cocoon in wonder. "Kamui-chan?"

 _‘Please wait.’_ The Prince pleads to them, and reluctantly they do so, withholding the flinch as Kamui-chan's cocoon is sliced open by the E. Out came a glowing feather, much like the girl name Sakura had received before when Kamui came to investigate as to why the reservoir was shining. Subaru had come in a moment not too soon, joining his twin in the water and nearly _snaps_ at seeing his twin’s arm was _torn off_. He would have stepped in if the mage hadn’t joined in later.

After the feather flown into the girl, the protection around the government building vanished, the mage lost his eye and a splitting replica, no _the original_ person that looked like the E arrived.

The twins watch as the E forcefully puts the feather back into the girl, even after she pleads, _begs_ , for it to stop and wait. A portal opens, and the E was about to leave through it, when the girl, crying, asks for the E not to go. The E left the girl crying, and the girl, exhausted and heartbroken from this current event, faints. At the same time as the person, the twins have been waiting to see again appears, the cocoon unfurling to reveal Kamui-chan is catching the girl in his arms. An apologetic and guilty frown on his lips.

"I'm sorry for not being able to wake you up earlier. You've woken up at the most painful moment, and for that, I apologize." Kamui-chan said softly, guilt laces in his voice.

"Kamui-chan!" Subaru cries out, hurrying over to the Prince's side. Kamui at his heels, following after his twin to reach the young Royal's side. Kamui-chan looks up at them, guilt in his eyes for the girl in his arms. He wraps one arm around the girl, and his free hand reaches out for Subaru's hand. Their fingers intertwined, and the gentle vampire gets down on his level and rests his forehead on the Prince's shoulder, utterly relieved for the youngest member of their group to be awake. Kamui lands behind Kamui-chan, and he rests his head on the other side of the Prince's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for making the both of you worry and putting the both of you in pain." The Prince said softly, guilt still evident in his voice.

“We’re glad for you to wake up,” Subaru said, inhaling the Prince’s scent. “we must leave for the next world.”

"Not yet." Kamui-chan said. The knights move away to look at the heir in astonishment and confusion. 

“We have to leave before _that hunter_ comes." Kamui said, anxious to leave now that the Prince is finally awake. Subaru looks at Kamui-chan pensively, and the Prince looks at Kamui before his violet eyes drawn to the girl sleeping in his arms. Her cheeks red, eyelashes glisten with tears, a confused frown on her lips. "This is my fault, had I been able to wake her up earlier, the water will still be here." The Prince explains, his glove hands wipe away the remaining tears left on her face.

* * *

_Blood_

“It’s been a while, Yuuko-san.” The Prince said as he steps forward, and Yuuko bows to him for a bit.

“Yes, it has. I assume you have a wish.” Yuuko said pensively at the royal, and he takes a breath, the twins presences next to him feels reassuring.

"I do. I wish for water. Enough to replace the water that went missing." Kamui-chan said steadily, and Yuuko blinks before she smiles gently at the Prince. _My, how much you’ve changed Child._ Yuuko mused.

“There is a price.” Yuuko said, and Kamui-chan can feel Subaru’s gripping his hand gently while Kamui’s fingers dig into his shoulder as if wary about what the _price_ will be.

"I will pay for it." Kamui-chan said, determinedly to rectify for the humans that had accepted the twins when he was asleep.

"Very well, as you know, your price is equal to the amount of when all three of you enter my shop." Yuuko said, and the space-time witch instructs the swordsman on how to save the blond mage from the brink of dying. In doing so, the swordsman must wish for the water back for Kamui-chan to grant the swordsman's wish to heal the blond mage.

"Kurogane, you must ask Kamui-chan to give you his blood, the blood of a pureblood vampire, and let Fai drink it. Those three are pure-bred vampires, and their blood is stronger than a regular vampire. Their healing rate surpasses even the strongest humans. Your price, Kurogane," The space-time witch spoke, "is to be the E for Fai."

“That’s taboo,” Kamui remarks, his eyes narrowing, not liking the situation in which Kamui-chan will have to be the one to give blood again. “there’s no way knowing that the mage will turn against us or become obstacles like those other hunters…” Kamui-chan places a calming hand on Kamui’s arm.

“Kamui, I know you are worried, but please…be patient, ok?” Kamui-chan pleads to the younger twin, who thinks over at this.

“Essentially, this will turn Fai into a vampire as well. To become E to Fai, you must force Fai to drink your blood as it mixes with Kamui-chan’s.” Yuuko said solemnly. “If you hesitate any longer, Fai will most certainly perish.”

"Alright. I'll pay for the water so you can give the magician some blood." Kurogane said, and Subaru tugs on Kamui-chan's hand. The Prince looks at him in concern. _‘Are you sure about this?’_ Subaru asks Kamui-chan, and Kamui-chan nods. _‘I'm sure. I would like to repay them for taking care the both of you when I was asleep.'_ Subaru frowns, he exchanges a look with Kamui and nods.

"I'll do it. I won't allow anyone to misuse Kamui-chan's blood again." Subaru and Kamui said at the same time. They look at each other in surprise before Subaru relents. Stepping back and sticking close to Kamui-chan, Subaru watches as his twin slits his wrist with a sharp claw and instructs the swordsman to hold out his arm. The scent of Kamui's blood fills the air, and it would have rattled Subaru had he not known it's to save a person's life. Kamui slits the swordsman's wrist, overlaps his blood onto Kurogane's flowing blood, blood overflowing down the wrist and drips its way down to Fai's mouth and the mage _screams_. 

* * *

 

_Drink_

Subaru pulls Kamui-chan to his and his twin's quarters. Knowing that Kamui can handle himself, and Subaru doesn't want to be around in that man's presence any longer, he brings the Prince to their room.

"Subaru, are you all right?" Kamui-chan asks in concern, noticing the elder twin's agitation. Subaru sighs and sits on the bed, brings the Prince close and onto his lap. Its something they used to do, familiar and unfamiliar whenever they cuddled against one another in places like their rooms back home or away from prying eyes.

"I'm fine. I don't want to be around that person." Subaru said, and Kamui-chan looks at him confused. He rests his head on Kamui-chan's forehead. It's startlingly easily for his eyes to drift down and glance at the Prince's lips before looking away. He writes it off that glance as missing Kamui-chan's voice, missing hearing it speaking out loud and close instead of in the dreams where those precious memories lay.

"You know him?" Kamui-chan asks, he thumbs the back of Subaru's palm, and Subaru closes his eyes, inhaling the Prince's scent once more. Is it wrong for him wanting to hear a different tone in their childhood friend's voice that spoke of a hint of something else instead of concern?

“I thought I knew him, but I didn’t at all.” Subaru confesses, nuzzles into the Prince’s hair.

“You’re not going to ask for an explanation.” Kamui-chan asks, and Subaru wraps his arms around the Prince, bringing him close. The Prince felt small in his arms, unchanging in those three years, and the royal returns the embrace.

"I'm not, and he's not the type to be trusted or answers truthfully." Subaru whispers and Kamui-chan reaches up and combs through Subaru's hair. The gentle vampire's shoulders relax at the gesture.

“I see. What about the people here? You and Kamui seem to trust them over the people at the tower.” Kamui-chan asks, and Subaru tightens his hold around the royal.

"I cannot speak for Kamui, but they welcomed us despite the fact we intruded into their home," Subaru said. "they are…trustworthy." Subaru said, hesitantly around the word.

"…I'm sorry for leaving the both of you alone." Kamui-chan said softly, and he fingers Subaru's shirt collar. It's dark like his twin's, casual, unlike Kamui-chan's who is still wearing the formal attire, and Subaru breaks and nuzzles into the royal's neck and feeling nothing but the warm skin there. The Prince can feel warm tears on his neck.

“You have no idea how scared we were! How we often came back to those thoughts of losing you! How often we missed you, worried about you, needed you _there_ because we couldn’t feel you at all and it’s eerie! We knew you were there, but your presence _isn’t_!” Subaru is gulping air, but he couldn’t stop as Kamui-chan ease’s Subaru off of his neck and surprised to see tears flowing down the vampire’s cheeks.

"Did you have any idea how much I've blamed myself? How should it have been me to take your place? How _we_ should have been there when _you’ve_ needed us the most? _”_ Kamui-chan sat stunned on Subaru’s lap, having little to no idea that the twins _needed_ him that much.

"I-I didn't know. I've always thought that the both of you stayed by my side out of duty and kindness." Kamui-chan said, hesitantly admits, he dries the corner of Subaru's eyes with his gloved hands. Subaru caught Kamui-chan's hands and held it there. He closes his eyes and drinks in the Prince's comforting touch.

“We aren’t like that,” Subaru’s said, his voice determined and hurt at Kamui-chan’s words. “we’d willingly stayed by your side, even after what happen back home.”

"Even then…?" Kamui-chan trails off. "I don't deserve the both of you. I've shut the both of you out, believed in petty rumors over the truth both of you speak, unheeded on the warnings you have given." Kamui-chan said with a sad smile, and Subaru gently tightens his hold on Kamui-chan's hand.

“You deserve our loyalty, us, all of it,” Subaru said softly, brings Kamui-chan’s hand cradling his face and brings it up to his lips and bestows a kiss on the back of it. “our Prince.” Kamui-chan’s hand stiffens, breath hitches and for the first time since they were on this adventure, he blushes. 

* * *

 

_Extra:_

Kamui slams the door behind him, startling both Kamui-chan and Subaru, as he flops onto the bed.

“If you are planning to leave with Kamui-chan, take me with you next time Subaru. Dealing with _that hunter_ ’s brother is a nightmare.” Kamui grumbles out, and Subaru frowns.

“Fuuma’s brother?” Kamui-chan said quietly, softly, and Kamui tenses with Subaru.

“His name is Seishirou, he…is the older brother of _that hunter_. He said that _he_ hadn't arrived yet, but after that girl returns with that object the Witch asks for, we will leave." Kamui said, he reaches up and pulls Kamui-chan down on to the bed. The Prince squeaks, and he was about to say something, but Kamui wraps his arms around Kamui-chan and pulls him close. Subaru wryly chuckles at this. "We will never let those two harm you. We can promise that." Kamui said, and Kamui-chan blinks before closing his eyes to Kamui's warmth. Subaru's fingers find their way into Kamui-chan's hair and combs through it gently.

“He hasn’t done anything to you yet, Kamui?” Subaru asks with worry, but his twin scoffs.

"He tried if it weren't for the swordsman sliced his weapon before he could capture me." Kamui grumbles out, and Subaru frowns. 

"The swordsman said he could sense the bloodlust rolling off of him. We should be careful around him." Kamui adds in, and Subaru nods. Kamui-chan leans into Kamui's chest, welcoming the warmth but couldn't help but be curious about the person related to Fuuma, however judging by the twins' reactions, it's better not to ask.


	4. Day 4 - Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui-chan couldn’t recall when he finds himself attracted to his two companions, and that he feels the shadow of the lock around his heart breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - Many worlds away from Acid Tokyo
> 
> So I’ve made the two chapters before angsty, so um, here are a few fluff drabbles for this, mixed with honest writing and slight angst I can't seem to be able to curb at the moment.
> 
> Also, have a crossdressed Kamui-chan!

_Hand_

The Prince finds himself in an odd predicament. Like a few days earlier when he and the twins arrived in this world where homosexuality was not allowed, and neither are allowed to be alone with each other unless there is a female amongst their group. Unfortunately, there isn't, and Kamui-chan and the twins refused to part from one another or allowing a stranger into their group. Until Subaru, blushing slightly, came up with a plan. One of them has to disguise themselves as a female, and Kamui-chan flushes while Kamui looks all too amused and interested in that prospect. That wasn't the odd predicament.

The odd predicament with a sense of deja vu, was Subaru and Kamui being taller than the outfit they’ve picked to dress as a female. Leaving only Kamui-chan, much to the Prince’s embarrassment, to wear it. He was about to protest it at first when Kamui said that he has to suffer for the tuxedos he and his twin were forced into it back then, and the Prince blushes brightly at recalling that.

The Prince finds himself in a blue jeans dress, a slim brown belt wraps around his waist and wearing black sneakers with a wig, and Kamui-chan looks at the mirror and blushes. In the mirror, is a girl that has violet eyes and hair in the shade as his. Her violet eyes wide and staring, with a hint of uncertainty. Her cheeks are in a pink-tone, out of embarrassment and wonderment. The slim brown belt hugs her waist, emphasizing a figure most girls have by the appearance the blue jeans dress she wore. Her jeans dress stop mid-thigh, showing the creamy expanse of skin below. Her dark chocolate hair stops to her upper back, frames her heart-shaped face. It's a simple dress, that doesn't have much decoration on it save for a belt. The Prince tilts his head, and the girl in the mirror follows his action.

Closing his eyes, Kamui-chan breathes, it’s a good thing that he’s observed Lady Tomoyo’s posture back at home. Thinking of Lady Tomoyo, the girl in the mirror smiles sadly. He hopes she is alright and had not died from the slaughter. Shaking off the memories, Kamui-chan steps out of the changing room, the sliding of the curtain signals the twins to look at him, and they _stared_.

The Prince fidgets under their gazes, blushing a little harder when they still haven’t taken their eyes off of him. “Does it look weird on me?” He asks the twins, and his voice manages to shake off whatever trace they were under. Subaru smiles softly at him, Kamui lets out a smirk as he takes in Kamui-chan’s appearance.

“The dress looks wonderful on you, _my lady_ ," Subaru said as he brings the _Princess_ ’s hand up and kisses the back of _her_ hand. Kamui-chan’s breath stiffens, and Kamui takes the _Princess_ ’s free hand, interlaces _her_ fingers with it and kisses _her_ knuckles. “I must agree with you, brother. _She_ looks lovely in it." Kamui's warm breath created goosebumps on the _Princess’s_ skin, and Kamui-chan nearly squeaks, he never thought he’ll be blushing _hard_ until now.

“Can we explore the city now, please?” Kamui-chan asks, trying to change the subject and in vain not to squeak, and the last word of his _question_ sounds very close to a squeak. Assenting to Kamui-chan's request, Subaru and Kamui moved their hands down but made no move to let go of Kamui-chan's.

"Very well then," Subaru said, and his voice laced with amusement, and something else mixes into it that Kamui-chan wasn't fast enough to catch it. The gentle vampire moves the _Princess’s_ hand to the crook of his elbow. Kamui, following his brother's lead, does the same on the opposite side of their _Princess_. “Shall we go?” Kamui asks in a low but alluring voice, and Kamui-chan has to blink and try not to feel flustered.

"L-lets." Kamui-chan stuttered, his speech hasn't faltered for a very long time until recently. 

* * *

 

_Flowers_

When they were little, Lady Tomoyo once taught Kamui-chan how to make flower crowns. Although he panics at making a mistake, Lady Tomoyo often giggles at this and encourages him to try again. Now there's a bunch of daisies on his lap, and Kamui-chan effortlessly weaves the stems to form into a crown. He's still in that disguise he has yet to take off, his legs folded neatly beside him to bring up the illusion of a girl weaving flower crowns for two of her precious friends. Kamui-chan smiles softly as his knights use his shoulders to sleep on them, resting into his neck. A soft smile as he begins the second crown of flowers, setting the first crown on to his lap.

The Prince doesn't say it out loud, but he's truthfully grateful for the twins to be by his side, even though the mess he had caused back home and after sleeping for three long years, they still reached for him. A part of him feels guilty for making them wait, making them anxious for his reawakening. Another part cannot begin to sum up how grateful he is for the two of them to be _there_.

He frowns slightly though, the three years of separation might have changed something with the bond with the twins. The Prince isn't sure what's the difference, or if he should just let things develop and unfold before him. His hands still tingle from the twins lips bestowing on them, Kamui-chan isn't sure if it's a sign of respect or something else entirely? The fact that it made his cheeks feel warm at the gesture, the way their eyes connect with his and holding his gaze should mean something.

It's a familiar feeling, one that he's surprised to feel even. His cheeks still feel warm, remembering the way they stared at him as if seeing him for the first time. The Prince lets out a frustrated sigh. His thoughts are going nowhere, and they keep on going around in circles in his mind.

Kamui-chan's reaches another flower from the pile to be added to the flower crown, weaving the stems with the other linked ones as he thinks, or at least try to guess where his thoughts are leading him. The Prince dwells on where they are directing him, and it's frustrating as it is confusing. His body stiffens in surprise when one of the twins nuzzles into his neck, a sigh tickles his throat, and he tries to suppress the urge to blush harder like he had tried to do in the shop after changing into his current outfit. He waits with a baited breath, a tense moment of silence to make sure that his movements in his weaving hadn't disturbed the twins of their naps. They haven't woken up.

Now that Kamui-chan muses, he takes in their peaceful expressions. The sounds of the park feel like a background noise that one person can get lost to under the lazy warm sun. Kamui-chan observes the twins' tranquil faces while they curled up next to him. The wariness from their bodies subsided, Kamui more physically while Subaru internally, when they relax against him. How they settled against him comfortably deep in the park's forest, away from prying eyes and curious stares.

The Prince can hear their calming heartbeats as one can listen to human's voices in the background. The twins are not moving an inch away from him, afraid he'll disappear on them like that again, taken into the water and sleep for however long The Prince needs to wait for the four travelers to arrive.

Kamui-chan smiles a bit sadly as he remembers that time, he hadn’t known that the twins _needed_ him, had always thought that they were there because of his status. Now that he thought about it, it's silly to dwell on that way, but he couldn't help his thoughts when they've started to drift apart from him and when he met Fuuma. He tries not to think of the hunter's betrayal to him, the way that the other's words used to feel warm to him but feels cold when Fuuma plunges his hand into his late mother. Shaking away these thoughts, Kamui-chan focuses on the present as his hands finish with the second crown. Just in time as Subaru stirs, and a light moan of sleepiness crawls out of the elder vampire's throat. The Prince turns toward the gentle vampire, and he opens his mouth to greet one of his knight's with a teasing line when he takes in Subaru's appearance.

"Are you ok, Kamui-chan? You seem to be in distress earlier." Subaru sleepy asks, his eyes blinking away the sleep and Kamui-chan stares, his eyes widen, and a blush settles on his cheeks as he watches the other vampire yawns behind his hand, the way that the shirt seems to rise and to show the sliver bit of skin of Subaru's stomach.

“Kamui-chan?” Subaru asks, more wide awake and looking at the Prince in worry and Kamui-chan swallows, ducks his head for the bangs to hide his blush and his eyes. He hands a flower crown over to Subaru, insistingly pushes it on to his hand. “I-I’m fine. This flower crown is for you. Could you try it on please?" Kamui-chan asks quietly, shyly, and Subaru blinks at first before he smiles achingly soft.

"Try what on?" Another sleepy voice drifts in, and Kamui-chan inhales a breath as an arm wraps around his middle and he looks up. His breath stills to see his other knight, brushing away the sleep from his eyes, and yawns from the short nap he had taken. Only a single thought is running through the Prince's head. _Cute_ , and he flushes as those sleepy blue eyes look at him and Subaru chuckles softly behind him.

“Our _Princess_ has made flower crowns for us. _She_ would like us to try it on Kamui." Subaru said, and Kamui blink at his twin before looking at the Prince next to him, The prince had duck his head again, and Kamui tilts his head before he smiles at the Prince, he moves his arm away and bows his head to the Prince's level.

“Please bestow the gifts you created for us, _milady_.” Kamui-chan’s blush recedes into a pink tone, his heart thumping as he gently puts the flower crown on Kamui’s head. He does the same with Subaru, who closes his eyes after he bows his head to him. A warmth spreads inside of the Prince, and he wonders as to why this felt familiar.

“My knights, I cannot be grateful for your protection. I’m humbled for the both of you safeguarding me.” Kamui-chan said, and his breath hitches in surprise when they reach for his hands, squeezing his hands gently and firmly.

"We will always do that, and we have no desire to leave your side, our Prince." The twins said simultaneously, and Kamui-chan swallows at the sudden dryness in his throat. Now he recognizes the feeling, and his eyes take in the honesty on the twins faces, the way they are honest and sincere with their words. He later identifies those feelings swirling inside of him, and by then it’s already too late. 

* * *

_Lock_

After Fuuma, Kamui-chan had been hesitant in allowing anyone to get close to him, save for the twins. He had gotten close to them before, at first it was just trying to reconnect after stepping out of his shell and crying his heart out and drinking Subaru’s blood. He never thought that loving someone would hurt that much, would leave an ache inside of him that will be hard to make it disappear.

Those three years have been nothing but sleeping, waiting for the girl with the same name as a flower to arrive and he had tried to wake her early but failed. He can emphasize with her, and it's almost eerily smilier to his pain and heartbreak when he had watched his mother died by Fuuma's hand, the feelings of betrayal, guilt, and love swirl inside of him like a deadly whirlpool. He places a lock on his heart, wanting to savor the memories of a time where Fuuma was the Fuuma he knows of, the one that was kind and isn’t sadistic. He likes that side of him more than the one that hurt him.

Perhaps he hadn't locked his heart tight enough, and there might be a crack in it, allowing other people to see it. The people that are still precious to him, even now. Kamui and Subaru saw the worst in him, saw him breaking down, saw him plead to die by their hand and because of the number of deaths that were caused by Kamui-chan's decision in letting Fuuma take his blood. The other was at the brink of extinction, and Kamui-chan, who didn't have the heart to watch the beginnings of a crush and the start of a best friend dying, gave the young man his blood even though it's taboo.

It's frustratingly simple, and the Prince hadn't wanted anyone to see his heart that still yearns for the monster to crush it. However he couldn't stop himself from allowing Subaru and Kamui to see it, they haven't seemed to mind, and they wrap it in their warmth, comforting and creating a more significant crack on his lock that the shadow of a key could slide through. The Prince never thought he'd mind about it until much later, or perhaps he didn't care at all when the twins still accepted him as who he is. A century of separation has caused little change in comparison with the three years, and it now has a different feel to it, making the shift in their bond with each other less noticeable but more subtle.

Kamui-chan feels a blush coming on to his cheeks when each of the twin's arms slips around his waist, caressing the small of his back, and the Prince with violet eyes can see the lock on his heart cracking bit by bit.

The scary thing about falling in love isn't the process, but hoping beyond hope that those feelings returned. Confessing is the next part that's equally nerve-wracking. What made this more nerve-wracking for Kamui-chan is falling in love again, except with his childhood friends. 

He isn't sure what would happen to him if his feelings for the twins are in sync with his, and rejections, any sort of it, would hurt from being let down gently to being bluntly disregarded. Despite knowing the twins well, Kamui-chan can't help but let these thoughts sprout into his mind like weeds.

* * *

 _Accidental_ (Cameo appearance of Kamui and Subaru from an AU I have yet to write out)

It started with good teasing at first. The Prince is amongst them smiling at the way the twins banter at each other playfully. The Prince discovered the nature of the twins relationship with each other. It's was by accident and a few worlds away when his eyes found Kamui bending his head down to kiss Subaru on the lips, Kamui-chan feels his face going red and hastily looks away. He's honestly happy that the twins find love in each other, but a bittersweet taste in his mouth accompanies it.

It isn't the anxiety of the twins being away from him or the irritating feeling Kamui-chan wants to copy Kamui's glare and tell whoever been looking at the twins like something to be eaten and says to them to politely back off instead. It's not like the way that the Prince wants to curls his fingers inward into his palms and nails creating half moon dents, and he'll end up doing something that he might regrets or unsarcastic to his nature.

Thinking a little more closely, Kamui-chan doesn't feel the pain of hurt that accompanies the bittersweet feeling inside of him. Not knowing where's he walking as the twins guiding him around the park, he looks up and sees a man in his early thirties sleeping against a younger man in his early twenties. They look oddly familiar. The young man is brushing the older man's hair as he laid the other person's head onto his lap. The twins noticed his stare and looked at the direction as well, the younger man looks up, and Kamui-chan sharply inhales with the twins.

Those eyes are violets, much like Kamui-chan’s, and the young male signals them to be quiet with a smile, indicating the man who’s head asleep on his lap is tired.

 _‘Y-You’re me!’_ The young male looks surprised to hear Kamui-chan's voice in his mind at first before nodding.

 _‘I am. I'm surprised to see another version of me walking around and another one in a dress no less.'_ The other Kamui-chan said gently, and Kamui-chan stares before he flushes at realizing he’s staring.

 _‘I-I’m sorry for staring at you.’_ Kamui-chan said apologetically, and the other Kamui-chan laughs softly in his mind.

‘ _It's fine, and I don't mind. The three of you should go ahead and enjoy yourselves.'_ The other Kamui-chan said with a smile, the man sleeping on his lap, nuzzles into his stomach and relaxes. Kamui-chan looks like he wants to talk more but decides against it, something about the way the other man sleeping on the other Kamui-chan’s lap spoke of being tired and exhausted.

 _‘Are you happy?’_ Kamui-chan finally asks, and the other Kamui-chan blink at him in surprise before a mixture of sadness and happiness fall over the other Kamui-chan’s face.

 _‘As long as I don’t use up all of my smiles, I’ll be fine.’_ The other Kamui-chan said, vaguely, and as much as Kamui-chan wants to stay and ask the other to explain what he meant, he doesn’t.

 _‘I hope you’ll eventually find your happiness.’_ Kamui-chan replies and the other Kamui-chan stares before smiling gently at the Prince. 

 _‘I hope you find yours as well.’_ The other Kamui-chan said with equal warmth as the Prince's voice.

* * *

_Lips_

Funny thing about how fate works, there’s always the good that balances out the bad in each person’s life. Sometimes fate may be kind on one person, or it could be unnaturally cruel on another. There’s no way of telling what’s in store for a written future by Fate’s hand, even by the dreamseers predictions they've wished to keep quiet about until they've acted on the crucial moment.

The day ended with a melancholic note that neither the Prince and the twins spoke much about it. So it is a surprise that by the time they've reached their temporary apartment, with something neither one of them expects. Kamui-chan tugs them down when they've reached the front door, was going to brush his lips against the twins' cheeks as thank you for the outing and leaving what they've seen behind when Subaru turns to Kamui-chan's direction, and Kamui-chan froze as his lips brushes against Subaru's. Eyes wide and looking at each other in surprise, Kamui-chan is half thinking that those lips he brushes against are soft and half thinking that Kamui would hate him for kissing his lover when Subaru pulls him close, pressing his hand against the small of the Prince's back and _oh_. Eyes fluttering closed, the Prince loops his arms around one of his knight's neck, pressing up against him and loses himself to the feeling of the gentle vampire's lips against his, the feel of another warm body against his own.

"As much as I like the current development and how the both of you making out at our door, maybe it's better if the both of you do this inside." Kamui's voice, laced with amusement, manages to snap the both of them out of the blissful state they were in, and Kamui-chan pulls away, face blushing red. Subaru blinks out of his daze, hardly daring to believe that the Prince kissed him and mentally scolding himself for allowing it to continue further despite it being an accident. Kamui-chan looks at Kamui, who raise an amused eyebrow.

“You aren’t mad, I-I mean…” Kamui huffs and ruffles the Prince’s hair, fingers one of Kamui-chan’s bangs before tugging it behind his ear, then traces the Prince’s jawline.

"I'm not. I'm envious of my brother stealing your first kiss, _milady_." Kamui said with mock anger, and Kamui-chan is stunned, and Subaru sighs with smiling apologetically at Kamui-chan.

"The secret is out, isn't?" Subaru said, and Kamui-chan's eyes widen and look at the vampire he's been kissing earlier, sees a tingle of hesitance and sadness in the smile. Kamui nods and tilts his head at his twin with concern that Subaru waves it off.

"My Prince, we've haven't been honest with you on some things. We've…the truth is, while my twin and I are indeed lovers to each other, we've desired for you." Subaru said, and Kamui-chan is stunned at this, his heart skips a beat.

“Do you have any idea how much we’ve agonized over the thought that you’ve might have mated with someone else instead of us?” Kamui said as he wraps his arms from behind Kamui-chan, nuzzles his face into the Prince’s neck.

"That we've yearned to touch you, hold you in our arms, to kiss you even though you are close by and even knowing it's against the law back at home. We can't help but fall for you more every day Kamui-chan." Subaru said as he cups the Prince's cheek, thumbs his finger over the skin that he can feel the heat radiating beneath of it due to the blush.

“When?” Kamui-chan asks, and the twins exchanged a glance with each other before looking back at the Prince.

"We aren't exactly sure, but perhaps since the beginning of our journey, maybe even farther than that. All we knew is that we dislike anyone that asks for your hand in marriage, we dislike how you've cried in pain because of _that hunter_. We think that back then, we've considered you as ours and we've didn't noticed our feelings growing stronger for you until you've slept." Subaru said, he touches the Prince's forehead with his own, and Kamui-chan can barely breathe from the revelation, from how deep their feelings went for him, and he knows they are safe and he doesn't want to return those feelings that might be half-hearted and hurting them in return. They mean so much to him, he doesn't think he can survive without them.

“That long?” The Prince breathes out the word, and Subaru nods. “Yes, that long.” The gentle vampire whispers, he made no move to go further than what happened earlier, and Kamui-chan realizes that he holds power over them, that his decision could make them happy or hurt them. Slowly, as if hesitantly, he inhales the twins' scents, and Kamui-chan place his hand on Subaru's heart as if to feel they are truthful about their confession to him. His breath stutters when his hand feels the heart beating faster than average, he could have used his vampiric hearing to hear their heartbeats, but something about just feeling the beat under the layers of clothing, skin, and muscles feel more comfortably reassuring. Kamui-chan swallows nervously, his heart thuds in his chest.

"Can the both of you teach me how to love again?" The Prince asks quietly, and Subaru eyes widen, surprised at this answer, but his green eyes contain relief and happiness. Kamui's tightens his arms around his waist gently, inhales his scent from his neck, mirroring his twin's emotions.

“Yes. We are not asking you to _love_ us now, but we are asking you to give us a _chance_ to let us love you. Is that ok with you?" Subaru asks with trepidation as if worried that Kamui-chan would disagree and ask for time. If Kamui-chan were, to be honest with himself, that would be his thoughts as well, but he would like to know what it's like, to have a taste of what Subaru and Kamui have with each other.

“That’s ok with me.” Kamui-chan whispers, Subaru’s eyes darts to his lips and his eyes darken to forest green. Kamui's hand massages gentle circles around his hips, distracting but no less it brings a spark of warmth inside of him. "May I?" Subaru asks, his eyelids lowered and Kamui-chan breath stops, he never thought that the twins would be attractive until now. No, he knew the twins were beautiful but thinking like that had felt wrong. His eyelids lower to the same level as Subaru's.

"Yes, yes you may." The Prince's breathes the answer, and Subaru leans close and presses his lips gently against Kamui-chan's as if the Prince is the most exceptional China the twins received. 

* * *

 

_Define_

What starts as gentle kisses evolves into a more passionate one, soft moans lingers in the living room as they stumble into the room. Kamui-chan finds himself alternatively kissing each of the twins on the couch and leaning against one of them as they made marks on his skin, the marks that will disappear in the few moments when their vampiric healing decides to erase them.

Those marks, they littered on his neck momentarily, some are red and purple, reminds Kamui-chan who he currently belongs to in this late afternoon and many days later.

Neither of the twins went further, perfectly content in locking lips with him, nibbling on his skin and tasting it, and laying there with him in their embrace wrapped around him. Kamui-chan is sandwiched between them, with Kamui against the sofa and Subaru on top of him, listening to the Prince’s heart beat. They nuzzled into him, relaxing against his body and feeling him being there.

That's not to say he doesn't enjoy it, he sincerely does, he couldn't define his feelings yet, and a part of him is bothered about that. Kamui-chan gently combs his fingers through Subaru's hair when the vampire lays his head on his stomach, and the Prince leans away to allow Kamui to have more access to his neck when he presses soft kisses on his neck.

“What are you thinking about?” Kamui whispers into his ear, and Kamui-chan couldn’t suppress the shiver that crawls down his spine as the younger twin’s warmth breath hits his skin.

“How do we proceed from here,” Kamui-chan takes Kamui’s hand in his and feels it against his, skin to skin without any barriers. “I haven’t done any of this before, so I apologize for my lack of knowledge over what to do next," Kamui-chan admits, and Subaru rests his arms on the Prince's chest and lays his chin on top of them.

"It's fine, we can learn by step and step, Kamui-chan," Subaru said as he reaches up to touch the royal's cheek gently. "however, it seems that's not what bothering you. Is there something you'll like to talk about?" The gentle vampire ask, and Kamui-chan stares, closes his eyes for a brief moment before opening them, and he drops his shields. Subaru frowns, taking in every emotion he can make out in the Prince's eyes. There's a wariness in his eyes but it's not at the twins and more of being cautious at himself, and like a shadow, it has intermingled with hesitance.

"Is it all right to say I'm scared of falling in love again? That I don't want to get hurt? That I don't want to hurt the both of you if I cannot return both of your feelings." Kamui-chan asks and Subaru's breath hitches, the vulnerability in the Prince's voice, he can hear the hesitation in them as if carefully wording them without wanting to upset them. Subaru and Kamui had seen a glimpse of what lay beneath Kamui-chan's shields when they had fled from their home, but it's usually fleeting, and now it's laid out bare.

“Do not be ridiculous, of course it’s ok to say those worries,” Kamui said as he rests his cheek into the Prince’s hair. “and it’s also ok to not to, even though it hurts, you don’t have to feel obligated to return those feelings we have for you. Even if you do not feel the same, we will still _love_ you, still _protect_ you, because you are _dear_ to us." Subaru said huskily, and Kamui-chan feels his heart flutters at those words, that they are honest in such a way that it has the Prince clinging to them. He turns his head to Subaru's hand and presses a gentle kiss into the palm, and Subaru inhales at this. Kamui-chan tips his head back, and lets go of Kamui's hand to reach up and pull the younger twin into a gentle kiss. Kamui's breath stills in surprise at this.

“Then can we take it slow?” The Prince asks against Kamui’s lips, whispers loud enough for Subaru to hear, and Kamui smiles against his lips.

"Yes, we can. If that's what you wish for, our Prince, then we will never the less grant it." Kamui said against Kamui-chan's lips before pressing another kiss back onto those lips that haunt Subaru's and his dreams.

It's a start, and while it's painfully honest, it's a start to a relationship that Kamui-chan doesn't have the heart to leave.

In the future, Kamui-chan later defines his feelings for the twins as love. It's different from the love he has for Fuuma where Kamui-chan has to keep on guessing what Fuuma is feeling and be on his toes, but it’s love nevertheless. What he feels for the twins is something that’s warm and comfortable, and he finds himself hopelessly lost into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins take Kamui-chan's wig off of him whenever they are inside the apartment.


	5. Day 5 - Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's distressing to see their childhood friend in this state, his eyes unseeing in front of him as if they don't see the twins and his world has turned to monochrome, yet that wasn't the problem. The tricky part was to get Kamui-chan to feed again, and feed on their blood when he refuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - Before Day 3 - Water
> 
> Note: Based on the quote from ‘Happy Sugar Life' manga/anime series, ‘When the person you care about the most is gone, the world looks monochrome.' I apologize beforehand, you all get angst writing for this one. 
> 
> 'Happy Sugar Life' belongs to Tomiyaki Kagisora.

_State_

It was a world away from the Witch's dimension that they have to feed Kamui-chan with their blood forcefully. The twins would take turns, even when Kamui-chan eyes stared into space and had withdrawn inside of himself. At first, it was mostly out of wanting to keep Kamui-chan alive, but as days go by, it becomes frighteningly apparent that Kamui-chan doesn't respond.

The situation becomes more frighteningly when the Prince starts to refuse drinking blood. Closing his mouth shut, and take other substances to keep the strength up inside of him mechanically before falling into a comatose state.

It’s distressing to see Kamui-chan in a state like this, living in a state of limbo like a living corpse, as if the world around him are white noises and his world has turned to monochrome. What happened to the Prince that used to smile so brightly for them? What happened to the spark of life that used to dwell in those violet eyes now dull? Kamui-chan still feels warm, but he doesn't respond.

Subaru had stayed by Kamui-chan's side since then and Kamui not too far away from the group as they transverse the worlds. Sometimes one of them carries the Prince in their arms. Other times take turns to hunt while one of them waits for Kamui-chan to respond and _wake up_ from his self-induced coma. Today is no different, as Subaru sat on the chair by Kamui-chan's bedside and Kamui leaning against the wall of their temporary housing when they are few worlds away, Subaru grasped Kamui-chan's hand and held on to it tightly, his hand thumbs the back of one of Kamui-chan's hand is motionless in his. It's no secret they wished for the other to respond, want for Kamui-chan to get out of his current state. Despite their wishes, nothing has changed. No amount of words to describe how painful it is to see someone you care for suffering, had withdrawn into themselves and look to be in a vegetable state of mind when they refuse to wake up. After a couple of moments, Kamui approaches next to where Subaru sat on the chair where the Prince lay, get down on his knees and puts his head on the elder vampire's lap. Subaru's trembling fingers shake when they reach for Kamui’s hair and combs his fingers through them.

“What are we going to do?” Subaru asks quietly, his voice trembles with sadness and guilt, that it’s unbearable to Kamui as much as it’s unbearable to see their Prince laying in the bed with eyes wide open and comatose. “This…Kamui-chan shouldn't be like this. He should be living for now than withdrawing in _himself_." Subaru said in a distressed tone, and Kamui closes his eyes, he rakes his mind unsure on how to fix this. On how to get Kamui-chan to wake up, to move again and not be a living doll.

"I don't know, but we'll eventually find a way. We are not going to give up on him. We are to going to try everything we can to wake him up and continue _running_ until _that hunter_ gives up." Kamui said with determination, and he opens his blue eyes, gently takes Subaru's hand that was raking his hand, intertwines his fingers with his twin's.

"If he hates us in the end, then we must be prepared for that as well because we are too selfish in wanting him to _live_ instead of living in limbo," Kamui said as he thumbs Subaru's hand. 

* * *

 

_Cycle_

He's living through his memories, the happiest memories of his childhood with the twins, the sad memories of his father's death, and the snarled feelings that comes with watching the end of his mother by someone who he was about to give his heart too.

He doesn't know how long he's in a stasis like this. He could barely make out the world around him whenever the twins moved him from one world to the next. The way they hold him in their arms, and Kamui-chan guilty wishes for them to leave him behind, to let him die, fade, and wait for the person he desires to give him the relief of death.

Losing the people he cares about, the world he sees is in monochrome color as if the physical world around him is slowly moving while the world inside him stands still in time.

If this is his punishment, it is something he's willing to accept, and he sinks into the depths of his soul. Watching those memories, and wishing he be faster enough to prevent the tragedy that occurs in his home. Hoping he was quick enough to save his mother and trade places with her.

In the cycle of memories of around him, he knew that he couldn't. He doesn't regret giving his blood to Fuuma, doesn't regret meeting him, doesn't regret feeling the curiosity rousing in him when Fuuma talks about the other humans he didn't know about before. 

He sinks further, and Kamui-chan picks out every detail of when Fuuma was kind before he was cruel. He wishes that person was real, then maybe none of the other following events would happen either. 

* * *

_Pull_

There was a spell only told by expert mages or participants of alchemy that allows a person to dive into one's soul. It's forbidden as well. It's not because of how the nature of the spell is or powerful it is, but how incredibly taxing it is on the caster's mentality. It's risky, and the twins know that. What they didn't want was that the spell itself could endanger the other twin. Subaru intends to use it, but Kamui would put his foot down and suggested that he'll do it instead and Subaru refuses. Their current argument with each other was born out of concern, out of worry that the spell might have side effects on the caster or more specifically Kamui-chan.

Both Kamui and Subaru would prefer a less dangerous method, but they were running out of ideas, couldn’t stand seeing Kamui-chan in this state.

“There has to be another way! I’m not risking you to a spell that dangerous!” Kamui argues, but Subaru sighs frustratedly.

"Then do you have any other idea we can use? I do not want to risk you either, but we cannot let Kamui-chan continue in his current state like this!" Subaru said, his voice rising with frustration and Kamui grits his teeth. Subaru brings his twin into a hug, and truthfully his twin is acting like an agitated cat.

"I know you are worried or scared, but I cannot forgive myself if Kamui-chan doesn't respond. I miss him. I miss his smiles. I miss how he used to laugh for us, and I would rather he'll be angry at us instead of shutting us out!" Subaru's voice rises, shakes and Kamui squeezes his eyes shut and burrows his face into his twin's neck, withholding a distressed noise that begins to form in the back of his throat. The wet tears from his twin on his shoulders and he leans into his twin. He remembers all of those smiles that Kamui-chan used to make, how his eyes brighten at seeing them, his gentle hugs. He misses all of those things, and he feels incredibly guilty for those angry words he had thrown at Kamui-chan.

_"He's not to be trusted. He'll sooner betray you and everyone else!" Kamui argues with the Prince, they have this argument none stop, and Kamui-chan was getting tired of it._

_"Why don't you stop and mind your own business?! Better yet, you and Subaru should continue to leave me alone!" Kamui-chan's words sting and Kamui's eyes briefly turned gold before he snarled at the Prince. Absently, he's grateful that Subaru isn't around to hear this conversation._

_"We were training to get stronger, and this is how you repay us?!" Kamui-chan's eyes blazed in anger, that's not the point he was trying to get across. It brings an old wound, an old fear that twins were by his side out of duty. It's an early childhood fear, and in a century of missing the twins company, that fear had feasted on a wound in his heart._

_"Do you know how lonely I've felt?! Do you think that I didn't want you and Subaru not to go when I did?!" Kamui growls. Why couldn't Kamui-chan understand that the training was for him? That one of the reasons they were training for a century was to protect him from people like that hunter._

_"Then you should have said something! You don't think we've haven't wanted to come back?!" Kamui-chan thins his lips, he's not a mind reader, and he likes the twins enough to give them privacy to not intrude on their thoughts._

_"How am I supposed to know that?! The both of you abandoned me for a century?! A whole century?! If you don't want to be around me, that's fine! The both of you don't have to stay with me!" The Prince shouted back, and Kamui glares at Kamui-chan._

_"Fine! Who would want to be with a spoiled prince!" Kamui had left after shouting those words, and he didn't notice Kamui-chan's eyes widen and filled with hurt._

_“Fine!”_

“I should take that responsibility. I’ve said some hurtful words that I didn’t mean to in my anger and ended up hurting one of the people I’ve cared for the most. I don’t think I can forgive myself if I wasn’t able to apologize to Kamui-chan for those words." Kamui said, he clutches the back of Subaru's shirt. "I can understand that Kamui-chan won't forgive me, but I was scared for his well being. Scared that _the hunter_ hurt him.” Kamui said, admits into Subaru’s ear and his gentle, kind twin gently shushes into his ear and comfort him.

"People say what they don't mean in anger, Kamui. It's ok to be angry and worry for someone." Subaru said gently, and Kamui clutches his shirt harder.

"I don't want to lose you. I'll break if I couldn't protect you and Kamui-chan." Subaru arms tightened around his twin, Kamui's words echoed his fears.

“That’s what I’m scared as well, how do you think I feel when I saw you fly in rage? That you went against the hunter without a calculated plan after we managed to get him off of Kamui-chan.” Subaru admits, he had never thought to see so much anger in his twin when they arrived at the scene. Kamui had pounced on the hunter in rage when _the hunter_ had his fangs on Kamui-chan’s neck and _drinks_.

“I have to do this, please let me Subaru.” Subaru closes his eyes and shook his head, both of them know that Subaru has greater control in spells like these. He cradles his twin’s face in his hands and places a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I can't. Someone needs to stand guard and wake me up in case we have to leave early." Subaru said soothingly, and Kamui's breath stutters. "Both you and I know that between us, you are the stronger twin in regards to strength. I prefer you stand guard over us and waiting for us to come back." Kamui opens his eyes and looks at Kamui-chan who's staring soullessly at the ceiling and knows that his twin is right.

"Bring him back. I want both of you to come back." Kamui said, and Subaru nuzzles into his twin's cheek. "I will," Subaru reassures his twin.

"Subaru, I…" Kamui hesitated, and Subaru seems to know what his twin is thinking, nods. "Do not worry. I'll love you even after the words you've said to Kamui-chan. When he wakes up, you can apologize to him, all right?”

"All right," Kamui said, he dislikes feeling helpless, unable to protect both Kamui-chan and Subaru, but if it's for Kamui-chan, then he'll let his twin do whatever it takes to save their Prince. Parting from the hug, Subaru sat next to Kamui-chan and placed his forehead against the Prince's. He speaks the runes of the spell in an ancient tongue, and Kamui waits anxiously.

It’s exactly an hour later that Kamui-chan’s eyes spark to life and Subaru moves away, sways from where he’s sitting that Kamui catches his twin before he keels over.

“Kamui-chan?” Kamui asks, looks at the Prince in worry. Kamui-chan closes his eyes, brings his hand to cover his eyes.

"I don't deserve to be saved." Kamui's eyes widen at the Prince's words, his hand itches to touch Kamui-chan's hand but restrain the urge out of guilt and feeling he doesn't deserve to comfort the Prince. He barely suppresses the urge when drops of water slide down Kamui-chan's face, instead of his free hand inwards into a fist. 

Kamui never thought he would want to gut a specific human so much. Subaru never felt that he, himself, wanted to do that either until now, and had reached for Kamui-chan's free hand, and squeezes his hand. 

* * *

_Feed_

It was a day after waking up Kamui-chan from his self-induced coma that the twins find out how _pale_ Kamui-chan is. His skin is in an unhealthy shade of pale, and it's been _months_ since the Prince last fed. Subaru was the one to urge the feeding. First, he slits his wrist with a sharpened nail and brings the wound close to the Prince. The seductive scent of blood is unbearably tempting, and Kamui-chan stiffens, grips the sheets covering the lower of half of his body to restrain himself from giving in to the thirst.

"Don't…" Subaru frowns at the Prince's plea, and he can see those violet eyes glance at the wound before screwing his eyes shut, biting into his lip, the hunger crawls up his throat.

"Your Highness, you must feed. You haven't feed in _months_ , and that worries us. Please take it.” Subaru urges Kamui-chan gently, Kamui crosses his arms and leans against the wall, looking at the Prince with worry and hesitation in his eyes.

"I can't. I don't deserve to live!" Kamui shuts his eyes, squeezes his arm as if to restrain himself. He couldn't possibly imagine what Subaru's going through when he heard their Prince's words at proximity.

"You must. We want for you to live." Subaru said, it hurts to hear their Prince's words, the frank admission in them, but the Prince's body laying forever comatose like that is something he thinks that neither he nor his twin could bear to let Kamui-chan live in that state forever.

“No, please! I don’t want-!” Kamui-chan sharply inhales, words stopping, as Kamui walks over in quick strides and pulls him into a tight hug from behind. His hand gently rakes through the Prince’s hair.

“I’m sorry.” Kamui-chan’s eyes widen at the words, simple as they are and he can feel water wells up in the corner of his eyes, lining up his vision. The younger twin holds him tighter. “I’m sorry, I have no right to ask for your forgiveness. We have no right in disregarding your pleas of wishing for your death, but we are selfish enough to want you to live. You mean so much to us, seeing you in that state, you are welcomed to hate us. You are welcome to be angry at us, don’t say that you have the right to live because you do! If you kill yourself, I will drag you from hell so I can kill you myself if you do that!”

There’s a silence, a tense one, and Kamui-chan slumps in Kamui's arms. The wound on Subaru's wrist healed, stunned by his twin's speech but relaxes as it seems Kamui-chan was giving in. Their poor Prince looks tired, he reaches up and pull Subaru into his arms and presses his face into the gentle vampire's neck. His arms tighten around the elder twin’s body.

"I still don't think I deserve to live." The Prince said, and Subaru sighs against Kamui-chan's neck. "You deserve to live, Kamui-chan. You didn't know who _that person_ truly was until it was too late." Subaru said, and Kamui-chan shudders at how truthful the words the gentle vampire are.

"Can I…?" Kamui-chan eyes still wet against Subaru's skin, his fangs brush against it, and Subaru wraps his arms around Kamui-chan's waist. The elder twin can feel the fangs on his neck and knows what the Prince.

"Yes, however, you can only feed on us. That's our price, and we gladly accept it. Even if time were to reverse on us, we would gladly do it again and again if it means you'll _live_.” Subaru said, and Kamui-chan’s breath hitches and his hunger, his _thirst_ , crawling up his throat, urging him to _bitebitebite_ and sink into the warm neck presented to him.

A sob and the Prince sinks his fangs into Subaru's neck, water leaks down the corner of his eyes as he squeezes them shut, and blood flows into his mouth. The sweet, delicious, hot liquid touches his taste buds, and more tears fall from his eyes, his body shakes, and Kamui gently rubs his back while Subaru rubs his shoulder soothingly. 

* * *

_Presence_

It wasn’t so much of intimacy, but more out of comfort as they lay next to one another. The trio feels each other's presence, repairing the cracks to their bond, and cocooned the Prince in a warm embrace. The Prince feels a bit more alive than the past months. It's a good change, but there are still things need to be done to heal the hurt Kamui-chan has experienced through, to chip away the guilt that seems to wrap around the Prince's slim neck as if it's a noose, choking him on emotions that are suffocating him. It's a slow process of healing even when being on the run, unsure if Kamui-chan's _chaser_ is on their tail, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.

They let Kamui-chan curl up against them, greedily reaching out for their presence to fill the emptiness inside of him. There is no telling on what sort of nature it was to be wanted by Kamui-chan like this, but it's comforting that the Prince needed them for something as simple as a cuddle on a bed. The small whimpers are brushed away a comforting hand in his hair to the moans of pained sadness are eased by a gentle stroke on the back. The twins don't mind that the Prince needed them like this, and in a way, if Subaru's arm around Kamui-chan's waist tightens and if Kamui nuzzles his cheek against the Prince's hair with an arm wrap around his shoulders, the twins needed the Prince's presence.

The twins hadn’t thought on _how much_ they needed, _greed_ , for the Prince’s presence to know he’s there until they arrived in a world where the rain burns and the Prince is swallowed up by water.


	6. Day 6 - Kamui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something about the way that Kamui-chan feels compact in his embrace, and Kamui knows he should feel surprised that he wants the Prince to stay in their arms. He doesn't.

_Curiosity_

As far as Kamui knew, he and Subaru had never left each other's side unless it was deemed necessary or that they need to cool off from each other's temperament whenever they fought as children. Arguments between them are rare, even when they were young. So it comes as a surprise to the both of them that their mother, Lady Tokiko, said that they are going to visit the Royal Family and that the twins will have a new playmate.

Kamui isn't too sure if he like the fact that another person is going to play with him and Subaru, be able to click with them when someone already had made fun of Subaru, and it had made him upset. His twin has been nothing but gentle and kind, why couldn't anyone understand that Subaru isn't a strange person? He would have pushed that person if Subaru hadn't stopped him.

Before he and Subaru knew it, they were on their way to the palace. Standing before them with a welcoming smile, someone that looks like their mother, and hiding behind the woman’s dress was a child.

"My Queen, how are you doing on this fine day?" Tokiko greets the Queen with a curtsey, and the twins bow at the royal. The Queen smiles behind her hand. "I'm doing well, thank you for asking sister. I'm glad to see you doing well." The Queen spoke softly, and Kamui blink at this before looking at the child hiding behind her dress, his eyes caught sight of violet eyes and dark chocolate hair before they bury themselves again behind the queen's dress. Kamui blink at this, exchange a look with Subaru, before looking back at the child's hand.

The child slowly comes out of his hiding place by the Queen's urging, and a spark of curiosity lights up in Kamui's body when those violet eyes look at him with hesitation and interest.

It was those eyes that he couldn’t seem to look away from him, eyes that look at him innocently and kind like his twin’s. 

* * *

_Wonder_

It's been two centuries, and Kamui couldn't find in himself to remember of a time where Kamui-chan wasn't with him and Subaru. Subaru relaxes to Kamui-chan's presence as much as he's comfortable with Kamui's, and it's startling sometimes to Kamui that he finds himself relaxing to the Prince with them as if he was born in the same womb with them. It's warm, innocent, and friendly like drinking warm cocoa in the cold afternoons and cuddling up with Subaru. Subaru gives the best hugs, and so does Kamui-chan's.

What's not welcome is being stuffed into stuffy formal clothes in the middle of summer. The only point of being made bearable is that it's not only him wearing a formal tuxedo in the middle of summer. Somehow his twin is roped into this, and Kamui has a feeling as to who is the one who decided that they should dress like this.

It wasn't until he sees the Prince running up to them that he has to stare in wonder. Kamui-chan is wearing a white tuxedo. The silk draped over his head flows with every movement as he comes closer, his violet eyes sparkle at seeing them. Kamui, if asked back then, is reluctant to say he didn't notice the girl behind Kamui-chan and was running to them as well. It was when Kamui-chan introduced them to her as Lady Tomoyo, that Kamui feels displeasure running through him.

It's an odd sort of feeling, a bit similar to when someone thought it was a good idea to try to get his twin's attention and it made Kamui irritated. Not that he and his twin didn't understand that they need to socialize and build connections in the world they are living, especially since they are going to be Kamui-chan's guards. It brings little relief inside of him when Lady Tomoyo introduces herself as a cousin to the Prince, and he nods at her stiffly.

"It's no problem, Lady Tomoyo." His twin said politely, and Kamui feels irritated and out of sorts like something precious taken away from them. He can feel his twin feels the same, and the beaming smile further fuels that irritation that Kamui-chan wears so quickly since it's one of those smiles that he gives to them.

"Now can we hurry it up? I want to get out of these clothes." Kamui said sullenly He can feel his twin's disapproval at his words, and a sting of guilt going through him when Kamui-chan's shoulder slumps but smiles. Lady Tomoyo looks exceptionally pleased with this turn of events, and her next words took the breath out of him when she said that she'd marry Kamui-chan to them. Surprise envelops their beings, and he can feel his mouth open and close at those words and very much standing there stunned, like an idiot, and a pink tone forms on his cheeks. Lady Tomoyo looks at them before looking at Kamui-chan, and she laughs wryly at this, a playful banter exchange between her and Kamui-chan, and the Prince forms this beautiful shade of red on his face before she explains the situation to the twins.

It's slightly challenging to bring down the blush on his face, but he was able to do it. The heaviness that he didn't notice that formed inside of him lifts its weight off of him. The thought of Kamui-chan was abandoning them for Lady Tomoyo, ridiculous as that thought is, Kamui dislikes the idea of it. 

* * *

_Gap_

The distance never felt significant in that century of separation, Kamui huddles close to Subaru when they sleep at nights and Subaru responds in the same way, until the first few days hits them.

The sparring of weapons, learning to use every one of them to protect the young Prince at their peak. Subaru abhors killing people and prefers to subdue them instead of slicing their head off. Kamui would have no reservations if it were to protect the Prince's smiles, the light in his eyes, and the innocence warmth around Kamui-chan.

The space between the twins never felt so different, or something that's noticeable, as if someone should someone fills the space between them. When a messenger arrives at their home, the twins are eager to finish writing up their letters to be sent to the Prince. It takes a few days later for a reply, and they fell into a comfortable routine until that form of communication also stops.

Days turn to weeks, weeks turn to months, months turn to _years_ , the twins ask their parents to allow them to meet Kamui-chan, but with the death of their mother 30 years later and their grieving father, they are unsatisfied with the answer of that they couldn't. Each day they've asked, the answer was the same, and their father tells them to wait. "Wait for a while until those 70 years of training and the knowledge are cemented inside of the both of you so you'll know how to deal with the hardships you'll face." Their father spoke gravely to them, and he also parted that one last spell to be used as the last resort.

The spell to flee from their world. 

* * *

_Small_

They've taken to carry the Prince as he lays against them. Kamui cradles the Prince in his arms, arms holding the Prince as if he's glass, and he watches as those crystalline tears fall on his cheeks. The Prince never felt small in his arms until now, compacted in his embrace, as if finally seeing the difference of his height, the way that the other's sobs shake his small form.

Kamui tightens his arms around Kamui-chan, the younger twin’s blue eyes harden, thoughts stewing inside of him of how he had wished to dismember _the hunter_ back then. The Prince falls asleep in their arms, and it was after Kamui-chan grieved, that Subaru sat next to him, a bit drained from the blood taken from him.“Do you want to talk?” Subaru asks, resting his head against Kamui’s shoulder, the gentle vampire frowns at seeing the tear marks on the Prince’s cheeks, his hand reaching out and brushing them off of the Prince’s face.

“I…want to kill him. I wanted to kill _that hunter_ so badly at that time, that the Prince was stopping me from doing it…If _that hunter_ is gone, then Kamui-chan would be safe.” Kamui admits, the lack of guilt in his voice doesn’t surprise him, Subaru hums before thumbing Kamui-chan’s cheek.

"If you are planning to commit murder, then death might be a bit too merciful." Kamui blinks at his twin's words and looks to him, astonished at what he's hearing. His twin's eyes are forest green. They darken with anger for Kamui-chan.

“ _That person_ doesn't deserve to have a painless death, and painful death is much more suited for him," Subaru said, and Kamui reels back, inwardly, at the surprise of what Subaru is saying. Shouldn't those be his words?

"Shouldn't that be what I'm supposed to say?" Kamui said, his voice slightly amused, and then his breath stills as those forest green eyes turn to gold.

"Then again, a painful death might be a bit too merciful as well. Do you have any suggestions, Kamui?" Subaru said, his eyes are still gold, and Kamui feels that he should be worried, but another part of him doesn't care. That his twin caught him in the surprise of his words, Kamuii swallows down a lump inside of him.

"I would suggest cutting him open and putting salt on his wounds," Kamui said jokingly, and Subaru seems to consider that idea, before reaching for Kamui-chan's hand and intertwines his fingers with his.

"He should not have touched what we deem precious and protect." The gentle twin said, and Kamui sighs before brushing his lips against his twin's cheek and moves away, looking at anywhere, but at Subaru, in doing so, he missed Subaru widening his eyes in surprise. A slight flush rising on Kamui's cheeks and the anger was forgotten.

"Let me worry on how we should deal with him if we ever cross paths with him again," Kamui said, he wonders as to why it feels different to kiss Subaru like that when they've done it countless of times. 

He doesn't dwell on those thoughts as to why hearing those words makes him fell he would have melt until much later.

* * *

_Watch_

Was it year one or year two? Kamui doesn’t recall as he sits by the water and waits, unmoving, and his eyes trained on where the cocoon laid but still unable to feel their _Prince’s_ presence.

The quiet footsteps alert him that it’s Subaru that came into the room, and Kamui relaxes marginally at feeling his twin’s presence. He could feel his gentle twin wraps his arms around his middle, nuzzles into his neck, the slightest fang of brushing his skin.

“Do you want me to take over?” Subaru asks gently into his twin’s ear, and Kamui shivers at the warm breath touching his skin.

“I’m fine, how was the hunt?” Kamui inquires, moves his head to the side and allows Subaru to have more access to his neck.

"Mm, it went well." Went well meant that Subaru hadn't stayed around when he accidentally bumps into another troublesome person.

"Want me to deal with him?" Kamui offers, and Subaru's arms tightened around him.

"We still don't know why he's here, and I would rather not know what would happen if he hears about Kamui-chan," Subaru said, and Kamui's eyes turn stormy at the thought of Seishirou finding out about Kamui-chan’s current state of being.

"…when do you think he'll wake up," Kamui asks, deciding to change the topic before it leaves a sour note on his tongue and a sudden urge to want to hunt down Seishirou and gut him.

“…Hopefully soon, we miss his presence dearly.” Subaru said, resting his chin on Kamui’s shoulder and look at the water. The waves remain still, undisturbed.

* * *

_Arms_

Kamui-chan sandwiched between them feels right, their arms wrapped around him and keeping him warm. Subaru had already fallen asleep against the Prince, but Kamui has yet to go to slumber.

There's something about the way that Kamui-chan feels compact in his embrace, and Kamui knows he should feel surprised that he wants the Prince to stay in their arms. He doesn't. The gap missing has been filled by Kamui-chan, the warmth of body nestles between them, feels right as if the world righted itself before the Fate's cruel game of cat and mouse initated. Instead, he nuzzles into the Prince's hair, feels the steady heartbeat between the clothes. Feeling it's beat brings relief inside of Kamui, in more ways than one, in reassuring the younger twin that their childhood friend is safe. Kamui inhales Kamui-chan's scent, and it isn't hard to sleep peacefully with their arms around Kamui-chan.

Pressing a kiss on the Prince's crown, his mind returns to when he and Subaru saw Kamui-chan in that jeans dress, the belt wrapped neatly around his waist, and the pale skin of those slim legs that seem to be longer than they are.

Kamui-chan looks beautiful in that dress, or perhaps he looks gorgeous in any clothing he wears, and he and his twin had known about it unconsciously but didn't manage to bring it up or pursue Kamui-chan's hand. Each day since Kamui-chan has woken up again, Kamui's eyes would take in how their Prince seems a little delicate, he snorted at that thought quietly, since could easily imagine Kamui-chan pouting on from hearing it. Memories sometimes work in ways that bring new meaning to what already witnessed, and Kamui remembers back to those times where he's irritated and grumpy about those marriage proposals that don't seem to stop for Kamui-chan, the rage that he feels at seeing Fuuma's fangs in their Prince's neck. The sadness, guilt, and anger at his own words thrown at the Prince that are barbed to hurt. The relief that comes of Kamui-chan waking up to them, and the joy of the Prince willing to try and love again.

Kamui-chan is their world, and as the younger twin kisses the Prince's hair and cuddles more into him, he'll do whatever it takes to continue protecting the Prince's heart. Safeguarding it with Subaru, and if they were allowed to, keep it and ensure his happiness goes pass the last day where Fuuma meets his end.

"Even if you don't have the same feelings for us, we would rather be close to you than apart." The younger twin said before placing a soft kiss on the Prince's mouth, chastely. The content sigh from Kamui-chan is sweet, and Kamui closes his eyes before sleeping lightly to the soft breathing of Subaru's and their Prince's.


	7. Day 7 - Subaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru could easily pinpoint when he first thought Kamui-chan was beautiful, what he couldn’t pinpoint was when he and Kamui had fallen for the Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how late this chapter is, I've found myself to be a little tired earlier last night. Managed to get this drabble done this morning and had to put it through Grammarly in the afternoon.

_Violet_

There was a child hand clinging to the Queen's robes, clutching shyly and hard as if hesitant to approach them. Subaru is genuinely puzzled at first, curious if not, and nervous, much like the child hiding behind Royal's robes. It was only the Queen's urging for the Prince to step out behind her dress that he sees eyes that are startling violet, dark chocolate hair.

It was with as much as a surprise to see eyes with those shades of color and how the Prince looks similar to Kamui, but all he can feel from the young Prince is the hesitance as if being wary about them. Then the Prince bows at them, changing the initial thoughts of the Prince in front of them.

"Hello, my name is Shiro Kamui. It's a pleasure to meet you." The Prince introduce himself hesitantly, before straightening up from his bow, and Subaru couldn’t help but stare at the Prince, much like his twin next to him, in surprise.

"Well, at least you are not like the other spoil children we've met." Kamui comment, his blue eyes landed on the prince, Subaru look at his twin in astonishment for voicing those words out loud. The gentle vampire can hear their mother sigh, while the Queen looks very amused at this.

"Kamui!" Subaru scolded his twin and belatedly realizes that they have an audience and quickly bows to the Prince with an embarrassed and apologetic bow.

"My apologies for my twin's words. It's an honor to meet you, your highness. I'm Subaru and this my twin is Kamui." Subaru said, the sound of his apology laced in his voice but the Prince quickly reassures them.

"It's no problem, and I don't mind." The prince said. "Please do not call me formally." The royal requested, and Subaru is startled at the offer because calling a royal by their first name is intolerable to some people, and Subaru was about to voice that when the Prince shook his head.

"I...want to be friends. Could you please call me, Kamui-chan?" The prince hesitantly asks, the request sounds so simple, humble even, that even his twin is surprised at that request. Subaru smiles at the prince.

"It might be difficult to drop the formalities, your highness, but we'll try," Subaru said warmly and honestly. Those violet eyes brighten with the bright smile, and Subaru thought back then, the Prince has beautiful eyes. 

* * *

_White_

White. The Prince is dress in a white suit with white silk draped on his head, and Subaru inwardly admits, away from the bond he shares with Kamui, that Kamui-chan looks very enchanting in that white suit and white silk.

He isn't sure what made Kamui-chan look more beautiful, the beaming smile that he wore for them comfortably or with how he dressed for today and that his arms wrapped around both he and Kamui in a bear hug that speaks of his gratitude to the twins.

What he does know is that his heart was beating fast when the Prince walks to them slowly with a stunning smile and pink-toned cheeks, his heart beat faster. Subaru can remember how Lady Tomoyo giggles as she took pictures of the event, and when the Prince reached them. Subaru and his twin gently take Kamui-chan's hands, listens to the mock vows, and Subaru glances at the Prince to see the smile again, and Subaru could barely breathe at how beautiful it looks on Kamui-chan.

"Now, you may kiss your bride!" Lady Tomoyo said calmly with a smile, and Kamui-chan squeaks, his face blooms into a bright red flush. Subaru feels his flush, second as Lady Tomoyo now causes it, crawls back up on his face. Kamui stiffens, blink in surprise.

"I thought we said that they don't have to do that!" Kamui-chan protested, and Lady Tomoyo smiles at her cousin. "Well yes, but its mostly for good luck and to make it look accurate in other people's eyes, right? Also, what is a wedding without a kiss to the bride?" Lady Tomoyo pointed out, and Kamui-chan's face takes a darker tone of red before looking at the twins. Kamui seems to think this over, considering that decision. Subaru, his blush almost evidently gone, the point seems to appeal to him as well.

"T-The both of you don't have to do this." Kamui-chan stutters, and Kamui hums before unveiling the Prince. "Don't be an idiot. We said that we are willing to do it for you, and we meant it," Kamui said, and Subaru smiles gently at the Prince, brushing the fringe from Kamui-chan's eyes. "We don't mind at all, and we are only glad to help," Subaru said reassuringly, and Kamui-chan stares at them before smiling.

"Thank you," Kamui-chan said shyly, and Lady Tomoyo giggles. She then directed the twins, telling them to kiss on the Prince's cheeks, said Prince could feel the heat of his blush at the thought of his friends kissing him. Lady Tomoyo counts down to zero, and the twins press their lips on either side of the Prince's face as soon as the click of a photo taken resounded in the area.

Subaru could still remember the way Kamui-chan smile then, he hadn't thought how much he missed it until they found Kamui-chan, held by his throat with a hand wrapped around it, by a hunter. 

* * *

_Red_

Worry overcomes Subaru as he sees the black smoke in the distance, saw his twin darting back to the direction of the smoke at a breakneck speed, and Subaru's eyes widen, following the connected dots of facts, as he realizes _the path of where_ the black smoke is. He was about to follow his twin when Seishirou snags his wrist, and Subaru wants to keep an appearance of being a human, halts and look at the other man in confusion.

“Is something wrong, Subaru-kun?” Seishirou asks, unheeded of seeing the black smoke snaking it’s way up into the sunset sky. Subaru frowns.

"I have to go. I have to check where that smoke is coming from." Subaru said, and Seishirou frowns.

"I'm sure other people can handle it," Seishirou said, and Subaru stares at Seishirou incredulously because it's not just his _twin_ heading towards a blazing inferno, it's the direction from where the castle located. A flash of a bright smile and violet eyes, body about to be consumed by flames. He hopes that Kamui-chan isn't inside the castle, but seeing Kamui had run back quickly towards the fire, Subaru feels fear begins to crawl inside him for fear for his twin's and Kamui-chan's safety.

"You know this, how?" Subaru asks, his eyes narrow at the other man suspiciously and he tries to tug his wrist free from the human. Seishirou smiles at him, a kind smile that distinctively feels off in a situation like this.

"That place looks heavily guarded, and I'm sure some people can bring the fire down." Seishirou points out, and as much as Subaru finds himself wanting to believe in that answer of a friend he recently made, he couldn't. He twists his wrist and wrenches it free.

"If you said it was heavily guarded, then my twin wouldn't have to run back to that direction!" Subaru said, anger in his voice as he runs towards the smoke, Subaru at Kamui's heels. He could only hope that he arrives in time before the fire consumes the building.

They barely managed to go in, the heat is intense, and search for the Prince in every corner of the room. They could feel his presence, but it’s steadily dwindling as if someone is suffocating it.

The twins find a room where Kamui-chan’s presence felt to be strong, and they broke the door down to see the Queen lying on the floor, blood pooling beneath her. He can feel his twin’s current emotion at seeing Kamui-chan. Tears leaking down his face, hand closed around the throat, and Fuuma, at least that’s how Kamui describes the person holding Kamui-chan like this with irritation and anger in his voice, is _drinking_ , taking their Prince’s blood.

Never, as he rushes forward in sync with his twin, had he felt the need to kill someone that hurt Kamui-chan like this until now. Red, hot anger is running in his veins, and he catches the Prince in his arms as soon as Kamui pries Fuuma off of Kamui-chan.

He also never felt the need to exterminate one human until he saw the blood leaking from the puncture wounds of fangs, _vampire fangs_ , on the Prince’s neck until now.

Subaru knew then, that not everyone is kind and that he couldn't forgive Fuuma of his deed even when Kamui-chan tells them why he had given Fuuma his blood and that the responsibility is Kamui-chan only.

Even with that reason, it doesn't curb the urge to punch Fuuma in the face, with vampire strength that is. 

* * *

_Blue_

Subaru dives into Kamui-chan's mind, and there was an absence of barriers as he tries to feel Kamui-chan's presence. However, even that was difficult as he could feel the sadness as deep as the depths in blue oceans. The sadness weighs heavily in his heart, and he dives further down, sinking into the depths of Kamui-chan's soul until he can find their Prince.

Guilt settles heavily inside of Subaru, if he wasn't interested in Seishirou, if he had tried to help repair Kamui's bond with the Prince, then Kamui-chan wouldn't be in this state-

_"Subaru, listen carefully. There are no ifs or what is in this world. What you should do is do what you can to help get the results, whether good or bad, that's the risk. Not everyone can be kind or selfless as you or the Prince, some of those people are dishonest as well." Their father tells Subaru, and Subaru looks at his father with curiosity._

_"What do you mean, father? About the what-ifs and that why no one can be as kind and selfless as Kamui-chan and I." Subaru asks, and their father smiles and ruffles Subaru's hair._

_"What ifs and ifs are wishful thinking, they are sometimes for making plans or solutions. Thinking like that is ok, but thinking like that for past mistakes isn't. What happened in the past cannot be rewritten in our favor because of the consequences that will follow after, a perfect example would be throwing a stone into the pond. The stone is the change, and the waves of the pond are the waves of the time of being disturbed. Some of those waves bounce back, towards the spot where the stone sank beneath the surface and causing backlash to the person who interrupted the time stream." Their father said with a sigh, pausing as if to think how to explain for the second question._

_"As for being selfless and kind, there is nothing wrong with that. However, you must understand that its ok to be selfish, such as giving yourself a treat after a long hard day of work. Kindness can also be selfish as well, and it's not always selfless. From one person's point of view, such as moving on from a breakup, you are ready to let go because they loved another. It might be view as being kind and selfless. However, another person would think that while it might make that person kinds as well but selfish, because they wanted to be selfish over their needs and wants, and wants to keep the person, they deemed precious close." The twins father explains, and Subaru looks at their father confused. Their father smiles, chuckles before ruffling Subaru's hair._

_"When you grow older, I'm sure you'll understand as to what I'm talking about." Their father said._

Shaking away from those thoughts, Subaru pushes further into Kamui-chan's soul. Understanding the risk to that if he keeps going further down into the Prince's soul, Kamui-chan will be hurt physically in the outside world.

 _‘I want to be selfish and kind over you, Kamui-chan. So wait for me until I find you, and we will wait for you to come back to us.'_ Subaru muses. He finds Kamui-chan surrounded by memories like phantoms surrounding a child and manages to coax Kamui-chan out.

Even though Kamui holds him, steading him from the recent depletion of magic, and the honest admission from Kamui-chan hurts, it's nothing comparing to the relief of Kamui-chan finally talking and responding. His hand reaches for the Prince's hand as if to reassure himself that their childhood friend is still there. The twitching of fingers before wrapping around Subaru's is enough for him to squeeze back, and his heart is feeling less dense than it was when Kamui-chan looks like a living doll laying on the bed. 

* * *

_Black_

The guilt overwhelms him, his hands shake against the webbed barrier, banging against it harder and harder to try and get it to cave in under his desperation, as he hears Kamui-chan apologizing to them and saying that he's going to fall asleep. Subaru doesn't want that, he wants to be in _Kamui-chan_ ’s place because those tendrils had been reaching for _him_ , but Kamui-chan had pushed him away and took his place.

The apology in the _Prince’s_ voice, although palpable with it's honest and sincerity, did nothing to lodge thorns of guilt into Subaru's heart. He screamed out their childhood friend's name, trying to get the youngest member of their small trio to stay awake. They can see the shadow of webs wrapping Kamui-chan further, leaving only behind a cocoon, a flash of light and the webbed barrier becomes translucent but still firm in its hold.

"No." Subaru whispers. "Kamui-chan…" A lump, heavily, made its home in his throat as he feels the shock going through him and Kamui. They could barely breathe, despite being underwater, neither of the twins expected to separate from the Prince's side like this. They could scarcely feel the presence of Kamui-chan as the cocoon wrapped around the Prince muffles it.

Numb spread through their bodies, the world around them feels achingly slow as time crawls by. In those three years, they’ve learned to cope with the absence of Kamui-chan laying in between them, cuddling against them out of comfort, but even that was difficult.

It was also when Subaru begins to take notice of the clothes given to him and Kamui by the humans, that the clothes fit surprisingly well on Kamui. They define every contour on his twin's body, and the black clothes make it more noticeable, and Subaru feels a familiar heat crawling up his face and squashes it down before it could take residence on his face. It's not uncommon to find mates in relatives back in their world, and some nobles had even followed that practice for years, breeding within themselves, or at least that's what Subaru heard, that they wanted to execute any members of their clan that mates outsiders. Subaru felt disgusted at hearing how extreme some families went for in keeping their offspring's blood pure.

Subaru hadn't found himself more relieved when Kamui-chan is woken up after three years, he hurries to the Prince's side, fingers intertwining before squeezing reassuringly with each other. Subaru lays his forehead on Kamui-chan's shoulder, the Prince's scent calming Subaru's beating heart, the gentle vampire always known how he missed Kamui-chan's scent, but he hadn't known how much he missed it until the Prince had slept and woken up a few years later.

Perhaps then, Subaru wonders to himself, he had fallen for Kamui-chan back then. 

* * *

_Orange_

The kiss on the front door of their current lodging was a surprise, not as much as surprising at how well the blue dress had fit Kamui-chan so well and making him stunningly beautiful in Subaru’s eyes. He couldn’t help himself, reaching for the Prince’s hand and kissing the back of his hand as if he would have done it to a Princess instead.

Kamui-chan's hand is small, warming in his, like how comfortable it is when Kamui's hand fits in his. His lover exchanges a glance with him, sharing the same concern as him, and Subaru realizes that perhaps some worlds away, he and Kamui have simultaneously fallen for Kamui-chan. It had started with the stares at seeing Kamui-chan's smile few worlds ago. The way the twins feel something warm in them at seeing the Prince cuddled up on a sofa, sleeping and a blanket wrapped around him, waiting for them to come back home safely. The blush that brings heat on Kamui-chan's cheeks, each of the twin enjoys bringing that blush out, whether they intentionally or unintentionally cause that. The rare laughs from the Prince that used to be heard so many times in their home world before _that hunter_ and his brother disrupted it, Subaru and Kamui could easily drown in them for the rareness and the sound pleasing to them. His laughter is like a warm melody from a cello in a beautiful ballad.

The sunsetting for the night, turning parts of the sky to orange and red, it brings a shine on the Prince's skin, giving him an ethereal look. Even though the vampires are unnaturally attractive, both twins believe that Kamui-chan is beautiful unanimously in this setting. So it was a surprise when Kamui-chan, a mistake caused by Subaru, presses his lips against Subaru's. It was nothing but stillness, wonder in that one moment of staring in each other's eyes in surprise before Subaru closes his eyes and response. He can feel Kamui-chan looping his arms around his neck, and bringing him close, while Subaru's hand rests on the small of Kamui-chan's back and ends the gap between them.

A soft kiss pressed, pull apart, before pushing against each other again, a breathy sigh and Subaru traces the seams of the Prince's lips with his tongue before asking to be let in. The Prince granted that permission, and Subaru could feel his heart thudding behind his ribcage, of pressing the warm lithe body against his, taking his time to taste and touch every corner of the Prince's mouth as if Kamui-chan is an exquisite cuisine that needs to savor fully.

It was only Kamui's voice that interrupted them, and they pull apart, surprised and out of breath. Subaru mentally scolds himself for allowing to take things further, guilty for not wanting it to end, and feeling not guilty for tasting Kamui-chan's lips.

They laid it out bare, everything about their feelings for the Prince then, and pink tone on the Prince’s face gradually rises to red. However, that’s not why his heart soars and floats above the clouds of nine in happiness. 

Its when Kamui-chan had given them the chance of allowing them to love him, to be with him and kiss him as much as they had desired before this revelation came to light. That desire and affections for Kamui-chan grow, and it becomes hotter, burning, as time goes by.

* * *

_Pink_

It was pink, the color of Kamui-chan's cheeks when being kissed breathlessly by one of them. It was red when Kamui takes a step farther and _devours_ the Prince's lips and standing in between Kamui-chan's legs on that kitchen counter. It was burning red when Subaru strokes his sides, and moans as Kamui-chan sinks his fangs into his neck to feed. His fingers draw circles on the Prince's slim hips that are covered by jeans and Kamui-chan's shivers at the light trace up his spine.

Golden eyes may have looked better on Kamui-chan when his vampiric nature is brought out, but Subaru prefers those violet eyes that sparkle at seeing them, that brights with a smile that starts to reach his eyes, those pale lips that smile and parts when bruised red from being kissed for most of the day.

Subaru pulls Kamui-chan close, his shirt halfway gone, the red spots and near purple ones decorate the Prince’s skin. He gently tips Kamui-chan’s head back. “May I drink from you? You do not have to oblige me, but I’m curious as to how you taste like.” Subaru asks gently, and Kamui-chan, _their Prince,_ swallows nervously. He remembers those sharp fangs of Fuuma biting into him, taking his life essence into his mouth, but this is different. It's _Subaru_ and perhaps later on _Kamui_ , they are his E's, his childhood friends turned lovers, they won't harm him like how Fuuma had.

"I-I would like to know since I've fed from the both of you. I-I would like to know how good I've tasted from you." Kamui-chan stutters out, and Subaru kisses the Prince's neck gently before presses wet kisses over the fluttering pulse. He gently licks Kamui-chan's neck, and he can hear the soft moan coming from the Prince. Then carefully, Subaru sinks his fangs into the wet patch of skin, and Kamui-chan stiffens at the pain before the pleasure of a vampire's bite courses through him. Subaru takes the blood, lapping up the wound carefully, and Kamui-chan moans sweetly as his fingers entangled themselves into Subaru's hair, messing it up, and keeping hold of the gentle vampire's head there.

After a few more mouthfuls, and Kamui-chan whimpering in his arms, that Subaru reluctantly unlatches his mouth from Kamui-chan's skin. He feels displeased that Fuuma has the first taste of that sweet blood running through the Prince's veins, but looking at the way _their Prince_ looks at them now, Subaru decides he can allow Kamui to murder Fuuma despite how upset it’ll make Kamui-chan feel.

Subaru also decides he like Kamui-chan be forever with them, to remain happy with them with the hardships that he had faced. Kamui-chan is allowed to be happy despite the shadow of pain in his soul, and the twins are willing to give that to the Prince, even back then if his answer had been a no.

They would prefer Kamui-chan to smile from the inside because his smiles shine brightly from his heart.


	8. Day 8 - Ensnarled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a taste, a taste of the passion that ensnarled his heart into the twins' grasp, and Kamui-chan couldn't help but willfully get himself caught into that trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell you guys how many focal points I’ve struggled in choosing how to start with while making this, so instead of making the beginning of when Kamui-chan was a child, I’ve decided to go a little forward. Also, I apologize for missing the last deadline for the last day of Vampire Twins Week for two days.
> 
> Extra Note: Embrace and Attraction takes place after Day 3. Passion, Ensnarled and Heartbeat are after Day 4.

_Embrace_

There was nothing different about their embraces, about how the twins arms wrapped around him, tight, as if they are afraid he'll disappear in front of them again. Subaru's embrace while firm, pulled Kamui-chan tight against the gentle vampire's body, while Kamui's is equally fierce and tight. Three years of separation shouldn't have drawn him into thinking that there's something different about their embraces.

While it's intimate in some forms of how they embrace each other, Kamui-chan couldn't explain it as to why it feels different. Like when Subaru hugs him close, warm and buries his face into the crook of his neck as if trying to reassure himself that Kamui-chan in their room of Acid Tokyo. It was surprising how much Subaru and Kamui needed him. What Kamui-chan hadn't thought of how Subaru's or Kamui's appearances had changed over those three years until Subaru brought him into their room. Subaru's physically looks older than the last time the Prince last saw him, some of the tension had left the gentle vampire's shoulder, but some of them remain. The Prince isn't naive to notice it has something to do with a man named Seishirou's arrival. Kamui-chan notes that, Subaru had become more attractive than he last saw him, from the way the slim black outfit Subaru wore seems to bring out the tone muscles of his body and that his raven hair looks a little longer and frames his face elegantly.

Kamui-chan inwardly flusters, because he hadn't thought of Subaru like that before. As his mind remembers Kamui's appearance, he couldn't remember a time where Kamui's slim but tone figure looks to be otherworldly, his hair slightly longer and the Prince shuts down those thoughts, inadvertently squeezing Subaru's hand, who's looking at him in concern.

As much as Kamui-chan tries, his thoughts drift to how tight Kamui embraced him, fiercely as if needing his warmth in the cold nights of that world. Arms wrapped around him tight, he nearly _squeaked_ again at that time. He can feel the tone muscles of the younger twin, defining under his clothes and how- _nonoono, I don't think of my childhood friends like that!_ Kamui-chan thought, unbeknownst to him while blushing furiously as his thoughts take a downward spiral of thoughts he should _not_ be having, the twins exchange a look of concern before Subaru tugs Kamui-chan's hand, startling the Prince.

"Yes?" Kamui-chan asks, manages not to stutter and to look at Subaru, actually looking at Subaru might be the worst idea because he couldn't stop thinking about the elder’s vampire holding his hand and kissing it.

“Is everything ok?” Subaru asks in worry, and the Prince somehow manages to smile and calm down the elder twin.

"I'm fine. My mind was elsewhere." Kamui-chan reassures them, and Kamui sighs before thumbing the back of the Prince's hand.

"We will leave soon, and it'll be ideal if we stick together," Kamui said, and Kamui-chan nodded and squeezed Kamui's hand. They managed to leave without Acid Tokyo without any problems, and while Seishirou was strangely absent, the Prince had an inking feeling it might have something to do with Kamui, they bid farewell to the four travelers and the humans. 

* * *

_Attraction_

Attraction comes in many forms, and Kamui-chan knows the feeling of attraction almost as soon he begins to notice. What attracted Kamui-chan to Fuuma was the allure of freedom, of being free from his duties and just living generally as a typical vampire. It wasn't just that, but it was also perhaps Fuuma's uncannily understanding of what Kamui-chan wants despite a part of him wants to continue leading the country. Kamui-chan had thought he had closed his heart after Fuuma had shattered it.

However, it seems that the future has other things in store for him. Such as in one world where he noticed the shades of green in Subaru's eyes are unmatched to any color the Prince sees from the world around them. Subaru's eyes brighten to grass green in joy, curiosity, or if something that makes him pleased to see. However, those eyes could darken to a forest green shade if there was an intense emotion filled inside. Like that one time, despite Kamui-chan hadn't received one in _years_ , or perhaps _worlds_ as it stands from now, a marriage proposal had fallen into the young Prince's hands. The marriage proposal was signed by a grand duke, who had taken one look at the Prince and decided right there and then, that he will ask for Kamui-chan's hand.

Subaru, who went to open the door with Kamui-chan for the royal messenger, frowns and his eyes turned to a forest green when he reads the flowery words. Kamui-chan's feels a blush rising as he understands every word of what the grand duke wants to do with him. By then, reaching that part of the proposal and the royal messenger had left, Subaru's eyes have turned to their golden color.

"He seems to be bold," Subaru said offhandedly, and Kamui-chan squeaks, look at Subaru in surprise. The gentle vampire raises an elegant eyebrow, then he leans over Kamui-chan's shoulder, and the Prince can smell the scent of the gentle vampire, a mix of something sweet and sharp crisp of air, Kamui-chan hadn't managed to identify it earlier.

"I don't understand as to why people think I should go and be with them after they've first seen me," Kamui-chan said, his eyes aren't focusing on the letter in his hands, but rather on the lips of the gentle vampire.

"People think you are innocently beautiful. A rare beauty to be held in this world, my _Prince_." There's a different meaning attached to the way Subaru calls him by that title, and Kamui-chan couldn't restrain the shiver crawling up and down his spine. "although I do not think he's well suited for you since he asks for more than that on the first meeting with you." Subaru said, and Kamui-chan thought he should at least try to defend the grand duke, but he doesn't. Not when Subaru is looking at the letter as if it displeases him and wants to burn it.

"I wouldn't have met up with him. It's a bit flattering as much as it's disturbing." Kamui-chan said, his eyes glancing at the golden eyes of one of his knight and Subaru looks at the Prince, sees as if something appeases him and those gold eyes disappeared into the depths of forest green.

“Good,” Kamui-chan feels a heat crawls up his cheeks, settles there at hearing the low tone of Subaru’s voice that’s laced with approval. “it would be a bit worrisome that we might be inevitably separated again and unable to protect you, _Kamui-chan_. Now if you don't mind, how about I'll dispose of the letter for you?" Kamui-chan has to blink a few times to snap out of the daze that Subaru has pulled him under and hands the letter to the elder vampire in a trance without a much of a thought and his cheeks burn at seeing the slight smile on Subaru's face. The Prince, by then, knew his face had gone up in flames when Subaru pressed his lips on his forehead.

When Kamui came back from the hunt, he raises an eyebrow at Subaru, who is holding Kamui-chan close and a reply letter in his hand. Subaru smiles pleasantly at his twin, and Kamui feels a shiver going up his spine, and decided he didn’t want to know. Had Kamui knew of the contents in that marriage proposal, he would have joined in and offering to help his twin in disposing a body. Kamui-chan nestled in his twin’s embrace, a bright blush on his face as he listens to Subaru’s breathing. 

* * *

What attracted the Prince to his cousin no less, is how he's strong in more ways than one. His confident stride, his protective stance and then the way he carries himself. Other people said Kamui isn't warm, that Kamui is aloof and arrogant, but those words made Kamui-chan frustrated. Subaru had tried to get Kamui to be more open around the people he's around but Kamui stubbornly refuses, and the subject was left alone.

Kamui is anything _but_ that! He isn't cold, and he isn't aloof! He's protective of those's he care for and had chosen to be guarded, the Prince doesn't understand why those words had bothered him then. Those rumors still bother him now because Kamui isn't a _monster_! The Prince wants to argue then, wants to tell everyone that spread those rumors that Kamui is anything but those rumors depicted him to be.

Much like now, Kamui-chan blinks as Kamui holds him tight, close to him, he stiffens in surprise at feeling Kamui nuzzling into his neck.

"I'm sorry." The Prince blink at the sudden words, confused as to why the younger twin would be apologizing to him. He was about to move his limbs out of the embrace that feels a little too tight when Kamui whispers words into his ear.

"Don't move. I wanted to do this properly." Kamui-chan frowns but complies, and he can feel the stuttering breath from his cousin.

“I’m sorry, for making you cry twice.” The Prince stood there in surprise, swallows a bit to getting rid of the dryness in his throat before laying his head against Kamui’s shoulder.

"You…you don't have to apologize for that. I was at fault as well, and I should've listened to your concerns. I should have woken up then when I had retreated into myself. The both of you have been nothing but my support, my pillars, that I sometimes think I don't deserve the both of you being there for me." Kamui-chan said softly, and Kamui tightens his hold around the Prince.

"You deserve it. You deserved to be protected, and be happy." Kamui pulls back slightly and smiles sadly at the Prince in his arms. "You deserve more than we can offer. I don't deserve your forgiveness because I hurt one of the people I care for the most." Kamui said, and Kamui-chan prefers to see anything but the sadness etched in that smile. He reaches up and cups Kamui's face, and Kamui closes his eyes and leans into his hand.

"I've already forgiven you, Kamui. What I want now is your forgiveness for making you angry," Kamui-chan said softly, smoothes his thumb against the younger twin's cheek. "I've said some words that I should have said, said it out of anger. I want to turn back time to take back those words," The royal said before he takes a deep breath. "forgive me?" Kamui's eyes open, his blue eyes warm as he gently touches Kamui-chan's hand, a soft smile on his lips that Kamui-chan never found to be so beautiful until then.

"You already have my forgiveness." Those words sent a relief into Kamui-chan's chest, and his eyes capture that warm smile that now makes his heart thudding in a way that it once did for another person long ago.

Kamui isn't cold, he's warm, he's honest, and Kamui-chan mused as he sleeps against the younger twin's shoulder on the couch while they wait for Subaru to come back from his hunt.

Kamui is like _a_ dragon, and perhaps that's what attracted Kamui-chan to him like how he is drawn to Subaru for being gentle and kind but houses a storm of his own.

* * *

_Passion_

Both Kamui and Subaru are passionate, and there aren't any defining ways to compare. They are excited about what they like such as Subaru reading countless books or Kamui sparring to build up physical strength. That's not to say they aren't passionate for other things as well. It was a week after Kamui-chan's first kiss when Kamui had him pinned against the kitchen counter. His hands lifted the Prince to sit on the marble counter. The Prince's hands wrap loosely around the younger twin's neck, fingers toying with his hair as they've changed deep kisses, long and hot, and Kamui-chan gasps as lips pressed against's his in one, two, and three before several others come.

Kisses punctuated by breathy sighs and soft moans as if missing the feeling of each other’s lips against one another, content to feel the other’s breath fluttering against bruised ones of being kissed thoroughly. The Prince clutches the back of Kamui’s clothes, _melts_ into his lover's embrace at feeling the swipe of the tongue on his lips. Kamui-chan parts his lips for his lover to taste, to feel that tongue slick and hot against his. Kamui's cups his cheek and angles his face in a way to deepen the kiss and the prince melts further when that tongue maps out every inch of his mouth, wringing out breathless moans and whimpers from the Prince's throat. He couldn't stop kissing that cleverly talented mouth until his lungs burn for air.

"Kamui…" The prince mewls out his lover's name, and Kamui couldn't help but purrs approvingly at hearing the way his name mewled out with desire in his voice. Kamui never thought he'd like his name so much until he heats the way that Subaru and Kamui-chan said it, dripping in lust.

"Say my name like that again." Kamui purrs seductively against Kamui-chan's lips, voice intentionally dropping low for Kamui-chan's pleasure. "My Prince, you have no idea how much we have dreamed about you calling out our names like that _._ " Those words bring a redder tone on Kamui-chan's cheeks. It's somehow more embarrassing to hear that than actually doing it.

"How long?" Kamui-chan breathlessly asks, and Kamui chuckles deep, tracing his lips from the corner of the Prince's lips, down to the jawline before working down on that slim neck.

"Long enough, perhaps since you've woken up." Kamui murmurs against his neck, the younger twin works on his neck, intent on leaving a few marks on the Prince to show the world how their sweet and kind-hearted Prince is claimed by them, no matter how momentarily it'll last on a vampire's skin due to the healing factor all vampires share. A sharp nip on the skin, Kamui suck on the skin harshly, and Kamui-chan's fingers gripped on the shirt, clawed nails creating tears on it, the Prince trembles in Kamui's arms, his hips unconsciously grind against Kamu's. Kamui groans against the Prince's neck, hold his hips still from moving, breathing harshly.

"Careful my Prince, as much as I want to take you here and right now, we would prefer you to be ready to take a step further," Kamui said, voice strained and rough, despite wanting to take their lover against the counter, the twins are willing to wait for their Prince's consent. It's getting more difficult at seeing those bruised lips parted for breaths, cheeks stained redder than a rose, and when the Prince bites on his lower lip, unaware at how it makes him looks delicious, and Kamui nearly _loses it_.

With a considerable amount of self-control he has no idea he possessed, Kamui leans forward to takes the bitten lip out of Kamui-chan’s teeth, licks over the kissed-bruised lip and Kamui-chan gasps deliciously. Kamui hand glides over the Prince’s chest, finds a peaked nub through the shirt and pinches it. The Prince’s body jolts, a sharp cry from his lips.

“We promise,” Kamui lets go of the lip after nibbling on it, and Kamui-chan needily whines, he more or less feels a smirk forming on Kamui’s lips. “only when you are ready to give yourself to us. We will take you then and please you through many nights you’ll have with us.” 

* * *

The Prince absently wonders if the twins somehow planned this, somehow planned to make him fall farther and desire for them. Perhaps even more profound than what he has for Fuuma. He's on Subaru's lap, the twins taking turns to hunt or feed on Kamui-chan's blood a bit, and Subaru traces his finger down the Prince's spine and feeling every nub down it, eliciting a shiver and a moan into Subaru's mouth. The gentle vampire's hand rests on his lower back, and Kamui-chan's body unconsciously presses himself close to the elder noble, wanting to feel more warmth, the fire that Subaru's adding inside of him. Burning brighter than ever and pleasant inside of him.

Lips are moving back and forth hotly, and the Prince's body shivers again as Subaru traces idle patterns on the skin beneath the helm of his shirt. That was before his hand begins to crawl beneath the said shirt, and Kamui-chan whimpers into the gentle vampire's mouth, feeling the touch of those fingers leaves a burning path of wanting those hands elsewhere on his body. With reluctance, Kamui-chan breaks the kiss for air, lips parted enticingly to take breaths, a blush on the Prince's face mirroring the one on Subaru's.

"Stop being a tease, Subaru," Kamui-chan whines frustratedly, and Subaru chuckles, he couldn't help himself when their lover is sitting so enticingly on his lap. Then the Prince squirms on his lap, Subaru inhales his breath sharply in half surprise and half pleasure, that when Kamui-chan squirms again, his hips unconsciously sway over Subaru's lap that and the gentle vampire runs his fingers up Kamui-chan's sides before pulling the lithe Prince impossibly close.

“I can’t help it, _my_ _Prince._ You make the most beautiful expressions when pleasured like this." Subaru chuckles throatily into the Prince's ear. Kamui-chan's heart thuds, he swears it would go right out of his chest, whimpers to the sound of Subaru's throaty chuckles, deep and feels like a warm fire spreading throughout his body. The Prince hadn't thought out of his two lovers, that _Subaru_ would be more of a tease than perhaps Kamui. Kamui is seductive and wild in his own right, and passion quickly spread through his touches. Subaru was an entirely different matter, but nothing could prepare the Prince of how much Subaru being the tease that he is, of the slow burn that he leaves inside of him that's addicting and wanting more. The Prince initially had thought it was Kamui that would be more of a tease than Subaru, but he had been so wrong when Subaru pins him down on the sofa they were making out on, slides a knee tight between Kamui-chan's legs and the Prince _writhes_ at the grind, arching as shots of pleasure ignites his nerves.

"Su-Subaru, please!" The Prince begs, and Subaru hums as if seemingly thinking about it but decides against it, his finger traces on the sliver of skin above Kamui-chan's pants before cupping the Prince's hips.

“Only when you are ready, _our dear Prince_. We do not want to rush you, your first time with us itself should be special, and we want to make it very much rememberable to you." Subaru said, and Kamui-chan closes his eyes with a frustrated noise from his throat, frustrations mounting and piling inside of him. Despite how frustrating both of the twins are leaving him like this, needy and melting into their affections, charming him in every turn of when they touch him intimately but don't dare to go further, the Prince knew that they cared for him more than their own lives to give him pain before the final dance. 

Kamui-chan finds he's less reluctant about giving his heart to his lovers than to speak about those three words.

* * *

_Ensnarled_

It was a taste, a taste of the passion that ensnarled his heart into the twins' grasp, and Kamui-chan couldn't help but wilfully get himself caught into that trap. One night and few more worlds after, the Prince lays his shields his down and gives himself to the twins, heart, body, and soul.

"B-Both of you, I-…there are no words of how grateful I feel of the both of you being there for me even when I was at my most vulnerable state," The twins breath held still at the Prince's words. "and I have two questions for the both of you. May I stay with the both of you for however long you'll like for me to stay?" A red blush blooms on the Prince's face as he speaks, enough to take the twins breath away at how seemingly delicate and innocently beautiful that it makes their Prince looks. Kamui-chan licks the sudden dryness of his lips, and the twins eyes follow the pink muscle that darted out and wetting those pale lips. "Also, I…Is it all right if we go further?" Neither of the twins moves, stunned in surprise until Subaru stands before Kamui-chan and gives him a bear hug. Kamui looks fairly amused at this, their Prince gasps in surprise in Subaru's arms and he laughs as the gentle vampire picks him up by the waist and spins the petit prince in his arms.

After a few dizzying circles, Subaru sets him and embraces him tight. Kamui joins them, and they both nuzzles into his neck, planting a few kisses, gentle but passionate. Kamui-chan sharply inhales at feeling both of his lovers’ lips on him.

"We are not your keepers. You can stay for however long you desired to stay to with us," Subaru first spoke, lips trailing up and nibbles on Kamui-chan's earlobe. The Prince's breath hitches at feeling Subaru's teeth on his earlobe. "and we can go further if that's what you've desired." Kamui said, his hands caressed Kamui-chan's hips, running distracting circles on them.

“Since _my brother_ took _your_ first kiss, it’s only fair that _I_ should take _your_ innocence, _my Prince_ ," Kamui said, a wicked smirk spreading across his lips and Subaru chuckles before kissing the Prince's blushing cheeks. His lips can feel the heat of the blush and lets his lips linger there before moving away.

“Fair enough,” Subaru said and Kamui-chan _squeaks_ , surprised at Subaru assent in this. “then I hope you wouldn’t mind if I join in later on?” Kamui smirk widens.

"I thought you'd never ask, dear brother." Kamui purrs low, and before Kamui-chan could say anything, Kamui turns the Prince around and presses his hot mouth against the Prince's. A startled and pleased noise sounded in the back of Kamui-chan's throat. The Prince throws his arms around one of his knight's neck, pulling closer as Kamui backs Kamui-chan into their shared bedroom. Lips are moving in a familiar dance that feels like the first, the heat behind each kiss, dizzying and addicting no less. Kamui breaks apart the kiss, bends down and hooks his hands under the Prince's knees and effortlessly resumes kissing their lover. Kamui-chan's cheeks flare red, blushing hard as he can feel Subaru's eyes following them as he follows into their bedroom at a sedate pace. In no hurry to take his eyes off of them making out heatedly. Kamui thrusts his tongue into Kamui-chan's mouth, moaning low in his throat at gaining access when the Prince parted them automatically for Kamui to taste.

The Prince blushed harder as Kamui's tongue tasted every inch of his mouth, leaving nowhere untouched as it possessively twines with the Prince's. Knees are meeting the bed, Kamui sets the Prince onto the mattress, lips chasing after the Prince's sweet mouth as if unable to bear leaving those tempting lips alone. Kamui-chan's fingers dive into Kamui's hair, tangles with those unruly locks as Kamui tips his face gently to deepen the kiss. A breathy moan sounds from the Prince's lips, sweeter than honey with the knowledge that the Prince had given them his heart. A heart that they’ll take great care over it.

 _‘Let us make love to you, my Prince.’_ Kamui said into the Prince's mind. His lungs burn for air as he pins Kamui-chan down with his weight on top of him, the mattress groans from the pressure, kissing the Prince breathlessly.

 _‘From this night and every night onwards, we will make love to you endlessly,’_ Subaru continues, closing the bedroom door behind him as he leans against it.

 _‘Worship your body where it stands, treasure you more than we already had before.’_ Kamui said, and their lover's hands clutch his clothes, dizziness sets in and his lungs on fire for air and he gasps when Kamui breaks apart.

 _‘You are the only Prince we ever wanted to serve until deaths do us apart.’_ Subaru said as he sheds off his gloves, his vest and watches as Kamui-chan blinks widely up at Kamui, chest heaving for exertion and trying to catch air backs into his lungs, dazed from being kissed breathlessly. A part of Kamui-chan is stunned at hearing that, another part of him humbled at their loyalty and their devotion to him. His breath hitching, glancing at Kamui than back at Subaru before going back to Kamui.

Kamui-chan wonders if he could put the words that he has inside of now into a new perspective, that their seductive tones make him carve for them like a man thirsty for water in a dessert, or how their presences near him make him feel safe.

 _‘I…The both of you are the only knights I've ever wanted to be around me, anyone else that wants to protect me, feels odd, wrong in a way that I couldn't fathom as to why.'_ Kamui-chan said softly, his words ring into his lovers' minds as he leans up on his elbows and nuzzles into Kamui's neck. Kamui purrs approvingly at feeling Kamui-chan burying his face into his skin, he can feel the fangs as they scrape against his skin. _'Both of you made me feel safe. I do not know where I would be if neither one of you were in my life.'_ Kamui-chan said with a whimper, and Kamui straddles on the Prince's legs, pulls him up into a tight hug.

 _’Silly Prince, we would be lost without you.’_ Kamui said, and he nuzzles into the Prince's hair. His lips travel down, skimming over his ear before easing Kamui-chan back onto the mattress.

"Now, think nothing but the feel of our bodies align, filled with passion," Kamui whispers into Kamui-chan's ear, the Prince's breath shortens, a soft moan escapes his lips as his imagination starts filling his mind with a vision of how Kamui would lead him to a passionate night. "Us getting lost to each other's affection," Kamui pulls up the Prince's shirt and begins to trace idle patterns with his finger, the Prince's breath stutters, as that hand crawls up and then catching a harden nub, runs tight circles around it before pressing it down with the pad of his thumb. Kamui-chan feels a jolt of pleasure running through him, whimpering, he never thought it felt so good for his nipples to be played with like _that_. "and drowning in each other's lust." Kamui said seductively, he wedges his knee tight against Kamui-chan's groin and _grinds_ hard on him that the Prince _arches_ with a string of moans.

“Oh god, _Kamui_." The Prince mewls out, he could feel every jolt going through him, and he couldn't help but make those hot little jerks against the knee, feeling every grind, addicted to the hot friction and the layers clothes feels like a nuisance and shed off until both of them feels nothing but _skin_ against _skin._ Kamui-chan hands scramble to unbutton Kamui's shirt as Kamui sets his mouth on his throat, distracting him to sheer impatience as those nimble fingers of his most skilled knight begin to take off his clothing slowly, teasing him. Manages to get the shirt to unbutton halfway, the Prince pulls the shirt off of Kamui's impatiently, his mouth running dry at seeing the gorgeous chest, nipples already peaked for attention.

The Prince swallows, and Kamui feels his smirk comes up, tilts their lover’s head up and purrs low and seductively against his lips. “We are all yours, _my Prince_ ,” His fingers finished unbuttoning the shirt and slide it off the Prince's shoulders, throwing it carelessly off the bed. His blue eyes rake over Kamui-chan's body, hungrily, as if finally getting to see the body of their lover. From the red marks decorated the Prince's throat, to the way those nipples are peaked and erect, calling to Kamui like a siren. "You are so beautiful, Kamui-chan," Kamui said, leans down and takes one of the nubs into his mouth between his fangs, rolling it between his teeth, biting on it gently before sucking it hard, and Kamui-chan moans, his drips in pleasure as a wave of pleasure struck him. The Prince arches his back elegantly into Kamui, the younger twin's tongue lavishes the sensitive nipple in his mouth, licking on it and a constant strings of moans left Kamui-chan's lips. His fingers tightened their hold on Kamui's hair as his eyes flutter closed, Subaru takes note of the pleasure etched on the Prince's face, couldn't help but thinks that his twin pleasuring their lover like this is a temptation he doesn't have the heart to look away. Those parted kiss-bruised lips, red painted his cheeks as he unconsciously parts his legs for his lover to settle in between them comfortably.

Kamui purrs approvingly at feeling the grip on his hair, his hand drifts down on the Prince’s body, feeling the smooth skin and body becoming hotter underneath his hands. His hand reaches the hem of the Prince’s dress pants, unbutton the button, brushes his fingers on the erection beneath the clothes as he unzips the pants. He slips his hand into the Prince’s jeans and feels the steadily hardening cock, smirks around the nipple before letting it go and gives the other one the same treatment.

Subaru’s eyes didn’t stray away from the scene before him, of how _their Prince, their lover_ arches under Kamui's smart mouth that when it ravages his nipples, lips parting enticingly with moans, and when Kamui's hand plunges into Kamui-chan's jeans, Kamui-chan lets out a sharp pleasure cry. In a shared opinion, there is nothing more beautiful than the current pleasured expression on the Prince's face, how innocently seductive it makes the Prince looks, ravishing enough for them to take and love their Prince. The Prince's throws his head back, writhing against the sheets, moaning wantonly, and only the twins get to see him at this state. No one else, and the thought of someone other than them seeing that expression is enough to warrant death. Vampires notoriously are known in being possessive over their mates, and the twins are no exception. Subaru's eyes turn to gold at the thought of Fuuma still out there looking for them, although the other is a newborn, the twins will sooner end him should he comes close to Kamui-chan again. Never mind that he's a former friend's brother, but knowing that _the hunter_ will hurt their _lover_ again is unacceptable.

Kamui's eyes have also turned to gold as well, being intimately in sync with his twin's thoughts, he can easily connect to where the thinking process of his brother has led. Moving away from that thoroughly abused nub, the Prince needy whines, and Kamui gazes sweeps over their lover's half-naked body. Sweat clinging to the skin, red marks littered on the Prince's throat, nipples peaked hard and wet, cheeks blushing red and lips parting for breaths with eyes clouded in lust. Kamui-chan looks divine, ready to be _ravished_ by them. Kamui groans, diving back into to kissing Kamui-chan hard, licking into the Prince's mouth, laying entirely onto of top of Prince and it's nothing but the heated sweat-slick skin against heated sweat-slick skin. Lips are parting with a string of saliva connecting them, Kamui servers the connection with a swipe of the tongue and grinds _hard_ into the innocent beauty beneath him. He does it again and again until Kamui-chan moans start to sound like an erotic melody that's a siren's call to the twins.

Subaru couldn't ignore that call, and his self-control wanes thin as desire creeps into his bones, wanted to give in to the urge of joining in and further seducing their lover into bed, of letting Kamui take their little lover into heights of passion that the Prince, himself, had never stepped into before. ‘ _My apologies, I don’t think I can stand aside and let you have him all to yourself, Kamui.’_ Subaru purrs teasingly into Kamui's mind. His twin laughs, a deep one that Subaru likes, as he pulls away from the kiss. A needy whimper leaves from the Prince's lips as Subaru takes off his shirt and joins them. He shivers as his twin rakes his form, his body heating up from Kamui's eyes on him, and he lays next to Kamui-chan. The gentle vampire tilts Kamui-chan's face towards him, breath hitching at seeing the out of breath and pleasured expression up close. "God, you _are_ beautiful, my Prince." The Prince makes a startled but pleased noise as Subaru claims his mouth and he melts into the kiss, mouth softening under the elder vampire's hot mouth, and Subaru traces the lips before they part for him to taste. The gentle vampire can taste Kamui on Kamui-chan's tongue, the taste of the Prince and his twin mingles intimately together is an incredible flavor.

What follows next are the twins and the Prince shredding the last remnants of clothes, and Kamui's warm mouth on his cock and Kamui-chan screams are muffled by Subaru's mouth still on his. Lips and tongue sliding up and down on his cock, Kamui-chan tries to thrust his hips up, but Kamui stills their movements as he holds the Prince's hips down. Tongue swirling on the head, collecting the precum on the slit as it teased it furthermore, Kamui-chan thinks he's going to go insane by the amount of teasing his body is receiving. Kamui's talented mouth and his finger teasing his entrance, rubbing the pad of his index finger against his puckered hole, his hips bucked under Kamui's talented mouth. When Kamui pulls away, the Prince whines needy, his body unbearably turned on and desperate. Disconnecting his lips with their lover's, Subaru stroke his cheek before taking the lube on the nightstand and hands it to Kamui.

“Tonight, it’s all about loving you, our dear _Prince_ ," Subaru said, his lips pressed an intimate kiss on the Prince's lips, he feels the inhale of breath on his, and his hand wonders down the Prince's chest, thumbing on the wet nipple before pinching it sharply that forces a whimper out of Kamui-chan's throat. Kamui takes the lube and coats his fingers. "we take great care over what we care for." Kamui said, running a single finger up Kamui-chan's hardening cock that left the Prince feels like he had run for miles.

"Your heart is something we take great care for, and we happily receive it, caring for it every moment," Subaru whispers against the Prince's lips, his fingers running down Kamui-chan's sides. "You belong to us, as much as we belong to you," Kamui said, his finger trace the rim of Kamui-chan's entrance that has the Prince's breath hitching, he knows what will come next, what will follow after it, but there's a small pang of anxiety inside of him as he had never done this before.

"Even the worst parts of me, will the both of you stay with me?" Kamui-chan asks quietly, and he feels Subaru smile against his lips. "Yes, even then, we will stay by your side for however long you've wished for us to stay." Kamui answers. "We will never leave you, even if you tried to push us away, we would always love you," Subaru said, and Kamui continues to trace his slick finger on the rim of the puckered hole. Kamui-chan whimpers, he likes the sound of staying with them.

"Then the both of you shall have me," Kamui-chan said quietly, and Subaru nuzzles into their lover's neck, his fingers curls around Kamui-chan's cock and strokes it teasingly, feeling it hot and velvet in his hands. A moan from the Prince's lips and Subaru grazed his fangs on the fluttering pulse.

"Then that's the greatest gift we'll ever receive from you, _our Kamui-chan_ ," Kamui said, he inches a finger in slowly, a pained whimper slips before he relaxes. He wanted this, dreaming of being in the passionate dance like this with his lovers until he could barely walk or falling for their affections, knowing only their touches and how _amazing_ it made him feel. He hefts his hips up, thrusting into Subaru's hand, clenches around the finger inside of him. "Relax, please. It is a bit uncomfortable yes, but it's nothing to be worry of." Subaru said, and Kamui-chan relaxed his body. The finger pumps in once, twice and then Kamui-chan's body seized up, feeling the tip of teasing finger touches a spot inside him that makes pleasure storm into him. "Oh god, _more_ please!”

Kamui smirks, his second slick finger joins in, stretching, scissoring before curling inside of Kamui-chan and _thrusts_ in hard and deep that the Prince cries out. Those clever fingers teased his pleasured spot, agitating it and further drives more heat into his core. Kamui growls approvingly at the way those walls try to drag his fingers in, get it back to touching the spot again and _again_ and driving the Prince desperate for more. "Look at you, my Prince, how your body seems to love _taking_ my fingers into you." Kamui purrs seductively, and Kamui-chan would have retorted if Subaru's hand and Kamui's aren't scattering those thoughts from the double stimulation of pleasure. If it's just by their fingers _around_ him and _in_ him, he swallows down a lump at wondering what its like if one of their cocks pressed inside of him.

What Kamui-chan didn't expect next was Kamui to pull his fingers out, and settling him on Subaru, pinning him below him. Kamui-chan blushing furiously and Subaru laughs sensually, wraps his arms around the prince's neck and brings him down on for a kiss. The elder vampire wraps a leg around the prince's waist, and arches with a moan at feeling nothing but skin meeting skin when he pulls himself close to Kamui-chan. Their cocks are pressing against each other and rubbing, friction so addicting that both of them could easily get lost in it. Kamui-chan nuzzles into the elder twin's neck, moaning against the skin and shivering in anticipation at hearing the sound of a wrapper ripped in the room. The slick covered cock teases his entrance and Kamui-chan whimpers, hiding how nervous he is about it but desperately wanting to be claimed by his two lovers, and kisses Subaru with new vigor, tongue thrusting into the gentle vampire to try and convey how much he wants this.

Kamui, guiding his cock, slides it into the Prince, groaning at feeling the heat engulfing him and walls clamping onto him, inch by delicious inch. Kamui-chan muffled more whimpers, pain and surprised at how _big_ Kamui is inside of him, into Subaru’s mouth. _Thick, hot_ and _twitching_ inside of him, the girth of Kamui's cock stretching his walls that he reflexively clenches around it. It's a different experience to those slim fingers wiggling and thrusting inside of him. Subaru's fingers are running up and down his back soothingly, lips pressing against the other’s in a gentle dance. ‘ _Please relax, The pain is only momentarily.’_ Subaru reassures him, calms him down, and he nods, wills his body to relax until Kamui fully sheathes himself inside of Kamui-chan. Kamui kisses the back of the Prince's neck, licks on the base of it before nipping on the skin. "Relax _Kamui-chan_. Otherwise, I'm going to come into you early. We want you to feel the bliss of pleasure with us." Kamui said into his ear. His voice strained in how tight the Prince is, rough in trying to hold himself back from slamming into him _hard_.

Finally, with a whimper, Kamui-chan relaxes and adjusts to the throbbing heat inside of him. He bites into the bottom lip, the feeling of that cock inside of him sends a blaze of fire into him. "Move," The Prince begs, and if he angles his hips and the feel of Subaru's cock pressed against more insistent to his _oh_. “Kamui, please move, I need this!” Kamui smirks, pulls out and slams _hard_ into the Prince's body that Kamui-chan could nearly see stars, his hips move against Subaru's, and the vampire below him moans at the grind. The younger twin grunts at the tight clench, and thrusts hard and deep, over and _over again_ , into the willing body sandwiched between him and his twin. Kamui-chan's soft walls clenching around his cock tightly, the musky scent of all their arousals perfumes the air. Kamui's lust and desire fuel his body, and at that moment, he wants nothing more to continue and fuck their lover senseless until he screams in desperate relief.

“Kamui-chan, _god_ , you are so sexy like this." Kamui purrs, thrusting harder and harder into the Prince. Kamui-chan's hips moving in sync with Subaru's and Kamui's, Subaru wraps his fingers around Kamui-chan's and his cock, and Kamui-chan loses himself to the pleasure the twins relentlessly pours into him. The cock thrusting into him, hand wrapping around both his and Subaru's cock, Kamui-chan mewls wantonly, breathlessly into Subaru's neck, he licks the elder vampire's neck, slowly, and feels the beating pulse hammering. He whimpers at the sharp thrusts and strokes, even as Subaru groans and turns his head to give the Prince more access to his neck.

Grazing his fangs on the wet spot, Kamui-chan carefully plunges his fangs into Subaru's neck, and the effect is immediate in Subaru. Pleasure takes hold of the elder twin as the vampire's venom do its work, and the elder twin moans as pleasure courses through him while Kamui-chan takes his blood meticulously, Kamui scent of the blood twining with their scents of arousals, and he groans as he speeds up the thrusts. The intent of having the Prince come undone and wanton, and Kamui-chan yelps at the hard slam, his eyes roll back as he laps up the blood, hips moving in sync with the twins. He detaches his lips with a moan, with harsh breaths, he licks away the wound. Pleasure is building up, mounting faster, until all he sees is white.

“Kamui, oh _god_ , Subaru, I’m _ah!_ " The Prince climaxes hard with a scream of their name onto Subaru's chest and hand, Subaru following after with a moan of the Prince's name and his twin's. Kamui following soon after, pounds faster into Kamui-chan, the Prince moans weakly as rides into Subaru's hand, and he sharply inhales at the sharp bite from Kamui on the base of his neck. Pain and pleasure intertwined with each other tightly that it's hard to differentiate as it adds the need in him to want to come again. Then he finally felt it, Kamui spilling hard into him with a muffled groan into his skin, riding out the remnants of pleasure inside of him.

* * *

_Heartbeat_

Had anyone told the Prince that in the future he'll meet some hunter that he'll develop feelings for, broke him, and eventually fall for his childhood friends, he'll look at them weirdly before suggesting them to go to the hospital. As he lays in the bed with each of the twins against him, limp, satiated, but all _so_ satisfied to stay in the twin's arms. Bodies still naked and warm against one another, Kamui-chan sighs peacefully with content.

His body felt tired from last night activities, but the pleasant buzz of satisfaction curls warmly inside of him as his limbs tangled with the twins intimately that it's hard to identify which limbs belong to the other. Their sleepy snores calm him, brings peace into his heart, the Prince nuzzles into Subaru's hair and smiles at the way Kamui tightens his hold around the middle.

If he were asked to change time, he wouldn't do it. He would have said no in a heartbeat because he's afraid to be apart from them. Content, he listens to his lovers' heartbeats and drifts off to slumber. Warmth echoes in his body, the happiness he feels with being with them fills him with more, makes him feel whole, perhaps more than their homeward. 

It was when noon arrives that the twins woke up to Kamui-chan still asleep, and him whispering their names unconsciously with fondness.

* * *

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of that AU. I might consider writing more but I might need to think about it more.  
> ___  
> Update:
> 
> In the end, I've decided to make Kamui and Subaru as cousins to Kamui-chan, and I had to edit the story summary a bit to fit the story. (^_^')


End file.
